ReBoot viral ripper
by Tre-Harr
Summary: Reboot story like no other, Please r&r a work in progress hope you enjoy I own no rights & write only as a fan The action still takes place in Mainframe, however there are some changes. Forget bob, welcome guardian Celframe; discard Megabyte, grate virus Mayak Action is mixed around jack the ripper & vampires, as Celframe can only delete viruses by a hit to the center heart


**-Prologue-**

We are going through a systems war; systems are being plagued by viruses. Viruses that plan to 'corrupt and defeat.' Characters are in danger of either being corruption or from being energy wiped.

I am Celframe, my format is Guardian. As guardians we are sent out to protect the net, systems, people and cities; I was send by Avast of Guardian Command along with my partner Immunet to this place Main-Frame, to follow the guardian code 'mend and defend.'

To defend my new found friend Data, Eide and the others in Main-Frame. To fight for their hopes and dreams; to defend them from their enemies; the Viruses!

This battle is long and hard, but we Guardian hope to win this war and to make sure systems like Main-Frame can operate safely from arm. I know that it would be easy and the Viruses will do all that they can to aim power over this system, but I tend to stand strong and beat them!

**-1-**

The screams of the first victim to be touched by a virus echoes out at 3.40am through Main-Frame, the female's body had been found in a quiet part of Receiver Sector and was sadly she was fully drained of all her life force. When her body was later examined three puncher wounds were found in her shoulder.

Another female body was found a few days later on the stroke of 6 in the morning her screams were slightly drowned out by the clocks first mornings chins; this time however this body was discovered in a strange state. The officer had come across her just wondering the streets. A came running towards her, he was slightly troubled for her. "Hello there can you hear me miss.' he called out to her, however there was no reply, the young lady didn't seem to even know he was there. 'I said hello miss, please now its a late hour time you should be heading home!" he called again.

The young officer came up close and placed a hand on her shoulder; he felt her cold. This is when she spun around on the spot; the officer staggered back straight away as he saw her eyes. To his utter surprise they were yellow, with black lines in her pupils. "She soulless, just pare soulless!", but as the reports were made later that morning in the newspapers the authorities were left with no clear leads as to whom was behind these outrageous attacks. As it appears the attackers as so far left the scene without leaving a trace of evidence the Main-Frame defence force could follow.

The shocking news of these two attack had reached the doors of the Principles Office, the main central hub that holds Main-Frame together. A pod had pulled up to the entrance to the vast tower, a tall and thin figure stepped out of the pod and he truly looked wise in years.

A principle patrol car drove past, there was a guard placed at the door. "Hello Pentium." The character nodded in response and with a polite smile continued on inside.

Inside a young character approached him, Pentium informed him. "They've found another body!"

"Oh no sir, no!' replied the character the sign of trouble on his face. 'A tragic lost; sir was it just like the other; simply discarded and thrown to the floor lifeless?"

Pentium lowered his head and quickly replied to the young officer. "She Intel, she!" Intel nodded and apologised for his disrespect for the dead.

Pentium looking over some documents on the two cases. "No this one was found differently, trapped in a soulless state of mind!"

"Damn this evil! Two vigorous attacks now, a virus here in Main-Frame wondering free taking out whoever!"

"Yes and we must act while we can, may you pass me the map there Intel!" stated Pentium trying to keep the situation calm and on track. Intel the young officer nodded and quickly pasted him the map.

"Now then we know they are linked there is signs that there is only one attacking virus as the two lady was found not that far away from the other. Truly there is great trouble here in Main-frame and I cannot sit around and let this continue. After long deliberation I must investigate these attacks, it is carousel that we find the perpetrator behind them and stop them fast."

"What and leave the Principal Office? But Pentium sir that's truly never been heard of..." said Intel, noting the extreme nature of his decision. "Please excuse me for speaking out of turn Pentium, but please contact the Guardians."

Pentium looked up at the young officer from behind his desk and shook his head. "No Intel they are not needed right now; if I call them right away panic would no doubt flow through the characters of this fair place. No I can't let that happen, I myself will show the characters of Main-Frame that I am standing by them and not just a frightened figure head hiding in his fine office." replied Pentium.

"As you wish Pentium, I will assist you in anyway sir." nodded Intel.

"I am pleased to hear that and thank you. Now Intel it is important we strike immediate; I need you to bring me all the information on these attacks that you can, we can't let this lead into another attack. There has to be something the officers might have miss. No I just can't let there be another." stated Pentium. The young assistant nodded and left Pentium to look out across Main-Frame; Intel knew that these attack were unpressurised and that Pentium's decision reflects that and should be commended.

A cross Main-Frame in Tail Prime in a darkly lit mansion a young teenager laid out on his bed, tossing and turning recklessly, he sat up and walked through the mansion. He was looking for someone, he then called out for his father's attention. "Father where are? Father I need you... I need to talk to you father..." At hearing no reply he called out again. "Father please... Gijon where are you?"

This time out of the shadows his father replied. "You must have patience Mayak my dear boy, I have never not answered your callings in the past... You must learn that in time."

Mayak turned to face his father. Gijon stepped down through the open window. Mayak saw that his father looked rejuvenated and empowered. "I don't have time for patience father. I crave to be out there, I crave power and I crave the frill of attack. I need to corrupt every last character here in Main-Frame." was Mayak reply in anger to his father's call for patience and calm.

"Please now calm yourself my son, talk like that will not do! You know the ways of a virus and we must life our lives like that."

"But we are power, we are chaos. A great virus should not be dwelling in this dark whole!" he roar, his yellow eyes met his father's Gijon's red was with snapped rage. Gijon smacked his son hard across the face for not listening. Knocking him to the floor, Gijon stepped in and stood over his son.

Gijon truly wasn't happy that his wishes were being ignored and questioned. "I have told you once son, don't force me to tell you again. I ask you to stay hidden and not to draw attention to our presents here. I go out on the hunt for us all and bring back the power that you crave for."

"What you bring back to enrich me just isn't enough for me now father, why must we hideaway like cowards? We are strong and

we are powerful viruses; we must be out there showing them that. This Main-Frame should be ours." stated a puzzled Mayak as to why it wasn't time to cease power.

Gijon replied sternly to his son. "So far Mayak I have kept you

and our sister Ieronim save from arm and deletion at the keytools of the Guardian's; the head of the Principle Office hasn't called for the Guardian's yet and I wish to keep it that way. Do you hear me Mayak?"

Gijon smiled as Mayak didn't reply and so he helped his son up from off the floor. "But my son soon we will have power from this place, I have found a wonderful character that may just present us with away we could stop the guardian's from ever coming to help Main-Frame and oh my son she will fall at our feet corrupted by my touch; you can count on that."

Mayak grinned slightly as what his father had told him sunk in and gladly then held out his hand. "I understand father, you have our best interests in hand. Find who you need to gain us power and I will follow. I am ready for your feed father."

"Good my son, now go and call your sister Ieronim, she needs to be stronger too in this time of turmoil." said Gijon, hoping that his warning will hold off his sons growing need to venture out and corrupt.

A female wearing a white mask stood in the door way dressed in the same colour crimson as her father's eyes, the features of the mask moved into a happy face at the sight of her father. "Father!" called out Ieronim, happy to be in her father's presents once again.

"It is time to receive a feed my daughter."

"Oh how he looks after us Mayak, oh what dangers you must have gone through to bring us the power through our turmoil." responded Ieronim, to which Mayak simply showed a fake smile of agreement.

"My dangers aren't for your ears my darling, I keep you safe that is why I struggle on!" responded Gijon, as he forced his claw hooked nails into Mayak's shoulder.

Mayak flinched a little, because of the pain, but that soon past as he began to feel the energy that his father was allowing him to have. "May my drink Mayak bring you to life my son... Feel it give you extra energy that extra live."

Mayak craved the energy and wanted more; even more that his father was willing to give him. Gijon tried to pull away, but Mayak weakened him just a little. The young virus called out. "More I want more!"

"You must hold back my son... If you take all my powers then we will both die."

"Me now my father, as I feel weak." said Ieronim, has Gijon had managed to exist his hooked claws from Mayak's shoulder.

Mayak let go and stepped back from his father. Gijon caught his breath. "Yes Ieronim our brother may have left you with a little, but this I know will still make you strong!" he replied casting Mayak a look of discussed, which he actually made sure Ieronim didn't see. He turned her away and slowly forced his claw hooked nails into her back, Mayak saw her wriggle slightly as his father past over the energy. Mayak could also see that Ieronim was her father's spoiled girl; she always got what she wanted since she was created.

Mayak looked hard at his father in hopes his thoughts would get through to him. '_Oh what could I do if I had all that life force? The madness I would unleash on Main-Frame. Father I wish you could see it from my point of view_.'

Another couple of nights had gone past and at around 12.30 on a stormy night the tall slim figure of a man kept to the shadows hiding his appearance from view. From time to time light would cast on him; all that the characters of Main-Frame would mainly focus upon were his red crimson eyes. This male virus was clearly out on his third hunt, he was looking for a character he liked the look of; a body to provide him with the energy life force to feed himself to live. The virus had now clearly come across a energy forced he liked the look of who had cross his unsuspecting path, he felt her power way before he had the chance to see her on the streets of Receiver Sector. '_Oh perfect, she'll be so perfect. This one is totally full of power, oh so full of precious energy_.' were the viruses evil thoughts.

Mouse the character Gijon believes can gain him access inside the Principles Office is heading through the back alleyways of the city. She unbeknownst to her had been found and being watched by the red eyes of Gijon, keeping his distance so he is not seen as she walked through streets of Receiver Sector. '_Mouse, so glad you are predictable as you will be taste. I couldn't wish for a better chance to get my hands on you_.' though Gijon. '_Soon I will have you in my corrupt control_.'

Mouse as a leather brown bag slug over her shoulder, even though she didn't realise she was being followed by Gijon Mouse however was still taking her time walking through the alleyways of the dark lands with caution; stopping and looking over her shoulder every now and again.

Gijon noticed that there was a figure standing at the end of the alleyway. Mouse seemed to not be worried and she meet up with the figure, Gijon saw that it was another female and that Mouse clearly knew her. '_Oh who is this, two characters for the price of one; Mouse I can corrupted and the other one I can simply just drain_!' were the nasty thoughts that came to Gijon's mind as the two girls hugged.

"Scroll we must act fast I have seen almost five officers so far, it will be a quick in and out job."

Scroll nodded and as she placed her left hand on the wall of the bank she replied. "You get us inside and I'll grade the loot!"

Mouse and Scroll had met a few years earlier when their paths cross on a job. Throughout their dealing with each other, they had talked many times and had carried out a number of raids together. The pair had hung out together and their friendship had developed further. Back then they could have been best described as good buddies now they are more than that the pair dearly love each other even though something they don't show it.

Mouse winks and taps her bag. "Oh getting you in will be child's play. Now it's just an alleyway down here and then were at the bank."

"Damn these attacks all these lights and all these cops." stated Scroll. Mouse nodded her agreement and then the pair ran across the road and down into another alleyway.

Gijon followed after them, but still maintained his distance. They arrived at the back wall of the bank. Scrolls pulled over her mask and Mouse dropped the bag to the floor and pulled out a controller, she placed it onto the wall. Mouse clicked down on the right button holding it down she dragged it down the wall to form a large square; inside the square was a light blue. "The opening won't stay open for long." she said.

After a hand-hug Scroll stepped back and walked through the opening. Time didn't seem to tick away at all as Scroll stepped back through the opening and Mouse was closing the opening. "Come on we've got what we've come for now let's go."

"The mark, I can't leave until I've placed my tag." she pulled out a can of spray paint and placed her mark up against the wall. Mouse sprayed white paint into the mark and pulled it away to reveal a

face of a cartoon mouse with a winking eye. Gijon couldn't hold himself back any longer he draws the energy from the strip lighting around him, Mouse and Scroll looked around.

Scroll looked scared; Gijon was about to strike, Scroll felt

the brief coldness of his claws and she shivered, but he was forced back into the darkness when a officer blow on his whistle and shouted out. "Halt who goes there?"

**-2-**

The girls quickly looked at each other, Gijon noticed that they weren't frightened they seemed to just smile at the frill and the pair ran off in the opposite direction, the officer followed in pursuit. "Damn it, disturbed after all my tracking, she should have been mine. I can not rest I will need power someone will full; I will feed and leave her soulless! At this time I have no need for a character to control." he stated.

Three-quarters of an hour later and this time it didn't really matter who she was and in a flash he had run up behind her in a total rage; she didn't even notice anything as he didn't make the slightest of sound as he moved, without strain the virus had lift her up above his head high into the air and thrust three metal claws into his victim, the female character struggled; kicking and screaming until he had taken her all. "I must feed, I must take what I need to survive.' were his cries of the virus as he drained his third character.

He had took the last power of the character; his senses were heightened, his body empowered and his mind stronger. The virus stopped wiped his mouth dry and then licked of the last drop of energy from his claws and recoiled them and with a blink of an eye he was gone. A few blokes away in uncontrollable anger Gijon stepped out of the shadows drove a clawed nail into the wall and carved out the sentence -Soon I will open the door, soon she will be mine.- and then he left back into the shadows.

It was almost dawn Mayak, could slowly start to feel the heat of the morning sun as he walking around his room feeling restlessly, he had truly gone out of his way to keep his calm, but now his mind was racing and slowly a plan was forming in his head.

Two other viruses were standing there watching his every footstep. They were identical besides; one red and the other blue. "There's got to be more than this, yes something better for me and you two."

"Yes there's got to be Mayak!" they agreed just like good followers.

"My father is making me feel like a caged pet!' stated Mayak hitting the wall with his clenched fist. 'This will not do, I will strike hard and fast!"

They saw the pain in Mayak's face, the virus simply rubbed his hand and so in worship of his leader the red virus replied quickly. "You are no pet Mayak, you could never to allowed to be caged."

"You are right Hafon... So why does my own father leave us all here this way.' The red and blue viruses looked at each other then back at Mayak and shook their heads, as Mayak continued to whine away. 'I am hungry, oh so hungry. I need to be out there, I am a virus I should not be hiding, they should fear my name and fear my power." again for the second time he slammed his fist at the wall.

"What shell we do? If we follow your father's wishes, we will always feel like pets." said the blue virus.

He stopped and grabbed the blue virus. "Oh Sabath tonight is our lucky night my friends, all we have every dreamed of I'm going to get." answered Mayak, he calmed himself and let go of Sabath and rubbed his hands together; stepping away from the whole he had left in the wall behind him with his fists.

"We will help you Mayak along your path, we will show them all." the two viruses nudged each other to try and stand in front of each other.

Mayak turned to face them and the two stopped shoving each other and stood to attention listening to what Mayak had to say. "Father thinks that he has found a character that can lead us further, but Hafon and Sabath I've found a greater and more powerful mind at can deliver my goal."

"Whose mind is greater and powerful than yours Mayak?" asked Hafon, the red virus.

"I have felt him for days now, his mind is great and it is getting stronger and I will have it... I will use it... I will corrupt it!" roared Mayak.

The two virus allies of Mayak listen for their orders. "I now need you two to go and find him and bring me the doctor, he will be the one. Father I will show you, I will show you that a virus will own Main-Frame."

"Doctor Who?" questioned Sabath stepping forward.

"Dr Win-Zip, I want him!"

Both Hafon and Sabath laughed. "We will not fail you, the doctor will be in your hands."

"Now we will sleep, night will soon be on us again." Mayak stepped into his bed case and pulled back the lid.

Pentium stood in the alleyway in Receiver Sector and looking down at the message in the wall, which Gijon had scratched underneath the graffiti tag of Mouse. The head of the Principles Office turned to face the officer who had found it. "Do you have any leads?"

"I saw two females spray painting the wall first, I chased after them and when I returned the message had been written over the graffiti sir."

"Who does the tag belong to?" asked Intel.

"The tag was done by a character called Mouse; a icon opener, but she a criminal. She may use her skill in illegal means, but she definitely has no links to these attacks." answered the officer.

Pentium turned to Intel his young apprentice officer. "I will return to the Principles Office, I'm going to need all the information on this Mouse from the archives, if we are to find her before the virus does."

"Do you really think the virus is actually in search for Mouse?"

"This is our first lead and we must follow it." answered Pentium.

"As you wish Pentium."

"Did I do good sir?" the officer asked looking please with himself.

"Yes office you did, you stopped the virus from corrupting this Mouse character, but if this Mouse is as skilled as believed no doubt he will strike again to get her and I ask of you to keep alert and vigilant!"

The officer nodded and Pentium and Intel returned to their pods.

Pentium's investigation continued on through the day; he had gone

to see one of the corrupted characters who was in lock down for himself. "My master is powerful... I have his power." she said over and over again.

"So my lost dear do you have a name for this male virus!" said Pentium picking up on the fact she stated master and not mistress.

"He will welcome us all in time; just let him come to you and feel his touch." replied the corrupt character.

She touched the glass that stood between her and Pentium. Her eyes glowing, because of the corrupted energy that followed through her. Pentium walked around and saw the three incisions on her shoulder. "Very interesting, but please a name I need a name!"

"It sounds like you don't know what you are dealing with... Pentium!"

He truly looked shocked at hearing her state his name. '_She knows my name, but I never told her it_.'

"Who did this to you?" Pentium asked, losing his cool for a split second.

"I can't access that information, that information is blocked, but master as told me he will have us all in time. One night at a time." and just like that the character just fell back on the bed and left powerless.

"She's gone... We can't let this happen again; we've got to make sure our streets are well guarded and safe." He left the hospital room, the doctors rushed into the room to check the characters life signs.

Intel was waiting for him in the corridor, he saw Pentium's face and he asked. "Pentium what are we to do?"

"I can promise you this Intel our top characters will do all that they can to help; we will fight this. More shell be done, I need every officer placed on every corner of Main-Frame and more stream lights will be placed across every sector. And must of all I want to know where we can find this Mouse in the Receiver Sector. I hope this will prevent any further attack until we can locate the virus behind this." answered Pentium.

"We will stop them,' his voice then changed slightly. 'let's hope it won't happen again." not sounding so confident.

Night fall drew nearer and nearer back at the mansion Gijon felt the rising heat of the moon. He stepped on of his case pob and back into the darkness; Gijon became a shadow yet again moving through the dim streets of Main-Frame. Mayak woke up just after his father left the mansion and came to Hafon and Sabath; he stood above them and ordered them to act. "Get up times time and I will not let it tick away from me."

"We are ready!" responded Hafon.

"Good now go, under the cover of darkness you will find the doctor and bring him back here to me!' roared Mayak. 'He will be the brains behind my vision and I hope you won't mess this up for me."

"Consider it done Mayak you can count on us." chipped in Sabath, before Hafon could have time to reply.

Peeved with his friend Hafon snapped at Sabath. "I'll do the talking for us Sabath." As he pushed his friend out of the way pretty sharpish.

"Stop your messing around I have no time for your idle bickering, just go!" and with that the two left. '_I hope I'm doing the right thing leaving it up to them_.' worried Mayak.

The pair drove up to the premature fence of the Principles Office in a black pod; they didn't have to wait long before they saw the doctor swipe his door card and pulled back the door. Dr Win-Zip leaves the Principles Office, he didn't even realise that he was being watched as he walked to his pod. "Look there he is!" pointed Sabath.

"Yes Sabath I can see that! Now lets p..."

"But we must get him now and deliver him back to Mayak."

Hafon held back Sabath from exiting the pod. "Shot up Sabath.

We need to be clever about this; it is too dangerous to just walk

out there and take him under the nose of the office."

"Sorry Hafon, you are right as always.' nodded Sabath setting back in his seat a bit deflated. 'To act by the gates of the Principals Office we would no doubt lead them to Mayak!"

"Of course I'm right; there is a chance for us... The doctor will be brought to Mayak our master."

The chance came for the two low ranking viruses when the doctor's

warning light started to flash on his pod dashboard and Dr Win-Zip pulled over to a charging point to charge his pod battery. Dr Win-Zip pulled in not noticing that he was being followed every since he had left the Principles Office by the viruses Hafon and Sabath.

Mayak back in the mansion in Tail Prime his father had found them, Mayak looked at the character Gijon had corrupted who used to the mansion. "Soon enough your sacrifice will be rewarded, as soon as I have the doctor in my grasp." he paced the floor as the character just simply sat there staring into nothingness with no life in her.

It was clear by the look on Mayak's face that he was growing even more impatient with every second that ticked past. "Why was I so foolish to put my trust in those two? I should have never placed

my trust in them... I should have gone and done this myself."

However his concurs were not needed as Hafon and Sabath turned up at the mansion. "So you have him?"

"Yes master Mayak we've got him." stated Hafon.

"There was never a doubt." chipped in Sabath pushing past Hafon, with the doctor knocked out and placed over his shoulder.

Mayak laughed and replied. "Yes never any doubt; I had full faith in you two. Now tie him up to the chair and I'll talk to the doctor later, I hear that father as returned hopefully back already from another attack!"

Mayak located his father on the top level of the mansion, he could sense that Gijon was enraged. Gijon flow off the handle when he saw he son in the doorway. "The whole city is on full alert! Penium's officers placed on every damn street corner; there is no way of moving through Main-Frame tonight I feel."

"What no energy for your children father? You aren't going to let those boys in blue stop you, the great virus. You know there is away around Main-Frame and you know that you children must feed!" Mayak got the look from his father he was looking for and besides he can't risk his father being in the mansion at night with the goings on down in the basement. Gijon left for his fourth attack.

Later that night Dr Win-Zip opened his eyes, looking around the dark and dingy room he was tied up in not truly knowing where he was or what had quite happened to him. Mayak leaned in through the darkness and looked the doctor right in the face. Dr Win-Zip could see the yellow of the young teenage virus. "Well may I welcome you to your new home doctor!"

"Let me go, you can't keep me here like this."

However, Mayak smiled at hearing Dr Win-Zip's failed cry to be gladly released by his capture. "Oh yes I can and look around you I have!' he stated, as he held the chin of the doctor. 'Now Dr Win-Zip stop your struggling you're not going anywhere."

The doctor looked around the room the best he could; all be could see he through the darkness were Hafon and Sabath standing behind Mayak. "Viruses!"

"Yes doctor viruses! Now let me inform you that I have plans for you Dr Win-Zip, which will see me being the most powerful virus here is Main-Frame!"

"I won't work for you, I'd rather let you end my life first." snapped Dr Win-Zip, restarting his struggle to get free.

"Oh let me inform you Dr Win-Zip, it will be in your best interest to do so, that is if you ever wish to return to your life with your mind intact. You doctor after all are the best mind here in

Main-Frame."

"And we brought him to you Mayak." chipped in Hafon, to which he received a sharp dirty look from Mayak and red virus stepped back.

"So Mayak what is it you think I'll do for you?" inquired the

doctor trying to gain as much information as he could.

**-3-**

Mayak stood up and smiled. "I demand you doctor to put your mind at work, to create for me a weapon that will seal Main-Frame as mine."

"I will never..." he was stopped by Mayak; he had grabbed Dr Win-Zip this time by the throat and pulled him to him. Dr Win-Zip quickly tried to gasp for air.

"Now you listen to me Win-Zip I advise you to reconsider." Mayak thrust Dr Win-Zip back down in the chair and then let go of his throat.

The doctor looked down at his hands, as he gasped for more air. '_Should I make what he needs, a weapon that could allow Mayak the power needed to rule all... Could I live in an existence without knowing my family if I don't agree to help, even though I have a chance at life... Would a life with Mayak as ruler of Main-Frame be a liveable one for me and my family if I'm a willing helper_?'

"Come now doctor I demand your answer!" stated Mayak not willing to wait any longer, the virus even extended his three razor sharp claws to scare the doctor.

Dr Win-Zip looked the virus in the eye. "You need me alive

Mayak that's if you want me to work on your weapon with me in sound body and mind." Mayak didn't look too pleased with Dr Win-Zip's defiance. "So with that in mind Mayak if I do construct your weapon you therefore must agree never to arm my children, you'll agree to their safety."

"I know of you doctor and know of your son and daughter, your daughter is an intriguing character; I can assure you Win-Zip Data won't be armed in my conquest of Main-Frame. Data will be well looked after."

With great regret he lowered his head and Dr Win-Zip murmured his replied. "Yes Mayak I will make your weapon, but know this I only agree to your demands to save Data and Eide, my children and nothing more."

"I just hope for your sake doctor that you don't let me down or I will punish your children for your failure."

Gijon moved fast, but with true care through the city of Main-Frame. '_I will not be caught, these boys won't stop me! Rest assured I will feed tonight!_' Gijon felt the protective might of the Principals' officers and so was he kept to the shadows of Power Sector Gijon nodded on a door, number 13. A young female answered the knocking, Gijon heard her callings. "Who dares call at this such dark hour!"

"It is I Mirco, please let your friendly friend in, it is what you want it is what you need! And I do need to feed for me this hour is early!"

She was close too close, Micro truly had no way of fighting Gijon's control and she opened the door at 10.40, so that Gijon could enter freely and as soon as he did Gijon attacked her and took all her life even more than he needed.

Gijon left within 5 minutes and walked back into the shadows. '_She feed me and she as provided me with the energy to provide for Mayak and Ieronim, but Mouse is still out there. Mouse will be the one that will give me whole access to Main-Frame! No one will then enter to stop me!_'

Back in the incident room of the Principles Office the following morning Pentium marks the spot on the map were Mouse was almost attacked and the mark from the attack from last night. '_They maybe in the same area, but still that's all there's truly no pattern to this. The virus is just picking female characters at random who cross his path up until now, so virus what do you wish of Mouse_?'

Pentium was court in deep thought when Intel entered the room. "Sir I have information on Mouse, she truly is a skilled criminal. But I have gained information about her comings and goings in Main-Frame, she works alongside another female called Scroll, Mouse hangs out at a known criminal haunt called Alt's in the Receiver Sector and that over five jobs in the past systems cycle have been done by her."

"Well it seems as if we better pay Alt's a visit if we are going to bring in Mouse for our own protection."

However before Pentium could act a young female systems holder asked to speak with him. Pentium agreed after seeing just how distraught she looked and asked Intel to wait for him. He entered the small room and asked her. "So Data what is so important?"

"It's my father Pentium, he's missing. I returned home last night and when I returned Eide my brother was sitting on the door step father Dr Win-Zip hadn't returned to let him in... It is never like my father even I know he likes to run on routine."

Pentium handed Data a handkerchief. "Please now dry your eye, we will have your father found."

"But I have tried, I spoke to the guardsmen who was working last night and he said he left on time as always, so I took the trout I knew he took and sadly I found his pod in a charge point and father truly wasn't there."

"Could this actually be linked to the others... The first male taken!" he actually said this out loud.

"Pentium you don't think that my father's disappearance is linked to these nasty string of attacks." Data broke down in tears.

"Miss Win-Zip please we will do all that we can to find your father and return him home safely. He is a clever man we wouldn't wish to say that at this early stage of the investigation."

However deep down Pentium truly thought so. Pentium stepped out of the room calmly, but they made a run for it down the corridor to Intel. "Sir are you okay?" inquired Intel, as he looked up from his desk to see the look on his mentor's face.

"We have to face facts here young one we are in greater trouble than I first thought; there is something bad out there in Main-Frame and it is clear to me time truly isn't on our side; we have to act fast to bring it down." Intel nodded to Pentium.

"Data as just reported her father as missing and if this is at all possible linked to the other attacks; then who knows what power the virus as or what they will do to him. There is no going further with this investigation without back up."

"Guardians!" addressed Intel.

"Yes Intel, it is time! I must do the right thing and contact Avast for aid. All I truly hope for is that he could be able to help, as now more than ever Main-Frame needs protecting, Main-Frame needs the protection of the Guardian's." replied Pentium.

Pentium entered his office and sat down in his chair behind his desk; he pulled out a red vintage style phone and dialled the numbers. Then a video picture popped up in front of Pentium. Avast came upon the screen, this surprised intrusion had definitely caught the head of the Guardians off his guard.

Avast quickly turned around to face the monitor and smiled. "I am truly amazed how you are the only person I have had the pleasure of meeting that as the power and nohow to do that Pentium, whereas others have to book a call for me with my secretary Miss Port days in advance. I can assure you she will have to look into that!" said Avast is jest.

"I can assure you head guardian I've only do this, because great times call for extreme measure Avast!" stated Pentium.

"So Principle what is happening?"

"There are Viruses here in Main-Frame, Avast there as been a number of deadly attacks and I truly can't afford another one to happen!' replied Pentium. 'And now to top the matter I believe they may have kidnapped our Dr Win-Zip, we need help there is no telling what they will do with him."

Avast heard the worrying tone in Pentium's voice, never did the leading Guardian think he would hear it. "Before these attacks were seen as random event, a virus simply taking the chance to feed or corrupt. However now I believed other wise. Avast I thought I could stop them myself, but I know now that isn't the case and that these attacks have a purpose they are after a criminal called Mouse."

"Whose Mouse?" cut off Avest.

"Mouse is a character, who seems to have the power to open doors into literally anywhere..."

"Into the Principles Office and further." said Avast, saying what Pentium was hinting at.

"Avast now more then ever Main-Frame need your Guardian backup."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come from our lips Pentium, but it is somewhat bitter sweet; to tell you the truth.' Avast's voice sound cold and steady. 'There is a system war, but I believe I've got two perfect Guardians' to help."

"I am also saddened to hear that Avast, no doubt your Guardians are doing all that they can to protect us all. I can promise you your help will be truly welcomed, but this is only going to be a short term stay for the Guardian's here in Main-Frame."

Avast moved his hand over his mouth and down across his chin. "I will inform my choices that I have a mission for them and

send you their files Pentium."

"Thank you Avast I await your information." said Pentium, he closed the call and placed the phone back in his desk. The words

of Avast echoed in his head. '_A systems war_.'

Avast pressed the button of his comm a ladies voice answered. "Miss please have Immunet and cadet Celframe report to my

office right away." '_I truly hope we can help Pentium maintain Main-Frame_!'

The youthful cadet and the experienced guardian arrived at Headquarters; Celframe reconsider Immunet straight away. They were met by a superior Guardian. "Immunet... Celframe are you two ready for debriefing?"

"Yes sir." answered Immunet standing to attention. Celframe noticed the sharp glaring glance the superior gave him and

quickly followed suit.

The superior led them to Avast's office outside the door the superior guardian turned to face Celframe. "You are a gifted

rookie Celframe that is why Avast has asked you here."

"Thank you mam, this will be my first mission..."

"Time then cadet for you to put your training into affect; I know that you two will be good together in battle." responded the superior guardian.

Celframe smiled and he truly welcomed her kind words and he then followed her into Avast's office. Avast was sitting behind his desk, Immunet looked down and saw his desk filled with documents and pictures on Main-Frame. Avast grated them both and didn't waste any time with niceties by going straight away into the briefing. "Now I have called you two here today, because I have been contacted by Pentium of Main-Frame."

Both Immunet and Celframe knew straight away who Avast was talking about and they both realised the severity of their upcoming mission. "Information and intelligence as believe that there are viruses in Main-Frame, we don't know all of their plans, but we must stop them. Your mission is to follow the Guardian code to mend and defend Main-Frame from these viruses and to ensure that the viruses are in the end deleted!"

"Yes sir Guardian Avast! The code will be followed to the letter." smiled Immunet as Avast handed both her and Celframe a file.

Celframe opened the file and scanned through the pages. "These will tell you all that Pentium as given me. He is a wise character, but slow on the need for Guardian's in Main-Frame, I hope to have a lasting presents there in the long run and I hope that in our victory Pentium can see that too."

"We won't let you down." replied Immunet, as she looked down at her key-tool.

Celframe nodded his agreement, he then turned and looked quickly across at her. '_She is truly sure of herself. Avast has put great faith in me and I just hope alongside Immunet I can perform and deliver on what he requires of me_.' "I will promise Avast I will do my up most to complete the task at hand."

"You are a fine cadet, one of the finest to ever come out of the academy. I have heard great things and know that you will follow through for us Celframe." nodded Avast, speaking fondly of the young guardian. Celframe hearing those words from Avast gave him the most confidence he needed, he was ready for this ready to mend and defend.

"There will be a ship waiting for you to take you to Main-Frame, once there you will meet with Pentium and carry out a full viral scan of Main-Frame and locate the virus's location and lead the charge of their deletion." stated Avast.

"I advise you to tread safely the both of you; this is a troublesome and dangerous time we have entered into a systems war and if we can take out the viruses in Main-Frame we can send a strong message to other system that the Guardian's will win the war."

Has their transit-pod travelled down the superhighway Celframe couldn't shack the final words of Avast out of his head. '_His is a troublesome and dangerous time we have entered into a systems war_.'

Immunet could see that Celframe looked worried, she turned to him and asked. "Is everything okay rookie?"

"I'm fine, just that little bit worried."

"Well you wouldn't be a guardian if you didn't have feelings there Celframe." stated Immunet, understanding where Celframe was coming from.

"But as long as we stand together neither of us will fall."

The transit-pod turning into the port side and started to slow down. "What's going on driver why are we slowing down?"

"Orders madam I am not permitted to enter into Main-Frame,

I am to drop you off here at the port there you two will meet with Gigon she will guide you the rest of the way on your journey to Main-Frame!" responded the drive as he pulled up at the dock.

On board the cable-liner Light-Creaser heading into

Main-Frame the captain Gigon, she noticed Celframe looking

down at the mist they were sailing through. "It is truly a murky morning don't you think!' she addressed, to which Celframe nodded his agreement. 'Well Guardian I can tell you there has been talk amounts a number of my follow captains and

ship-mates, they are reporting tales of the red eyed virus walking on the water over the mists."

"A virus on the mist!"

"Don't mock what you haven't seen Immunet. Viruses are here and powerful, I only hope you are the ones who can save us."

"We have the power to do so Gigon, this mist walker will never have control over Main-Frame." stood firm Immunet, truly not yet willing to full believe in the mist walker.

**-4-**

The mists did clear away and the young rookie looked down and could see the flowing liquid of the cable channel; they felt the turning of the Light-Creaser and heard the voice of a sailor of her crew cried out. "Land in sight captain!"

There then for the first time Immunet and Celframe could see the shoreline of Main-Frame. "Their she is my travellers.' stated Gigon point down the cable at the capital. 'Our destination Main-Frame herself; Pentium should sure know how to keep a shiny ship."

"Avast has a high regard for Main-Frame; it's truly an important place." stated Immunet looks as far as her eyes could.

The Light-Creaser sailed on down the cable, there waiting on the dock side to meet them were only three characters; Pentium and Intel; a large blacked out pod was to their left and Data Dr Win-Zip's daughter was sitting still inside.

The ship finished its journey down the cable-line and pulled up alongside the dockside. "Time to go ashore land-ones." said Gigon, as the lines where tied up.

Pentium stood at the bottom of the stairs down from the cable-liner. The more experienced guardian Immunet stepped of the cable-liner first followed quickly by Celframe; he looked over Pentium's shoulder at the black pod and saw a female figure in the back seat. '_My first mission I hope I live up to Avast's faith in me... I hope I am strong and fight off the virus here that plague Main-Frame_.'

"Welcome to you both, it has been a long drawn out day, a day I'm afraid will continue...' said Pentium shacking Celframe's hand and hugging Immunet softly. 'Thank you Gigon for your help." said Pentium turning to face the captain of the cable-liner.

"Well if you ever need a ride you know you can trust that of the Light-Creaser !" she saluted Pentium.

The window lowered and Celframe saw the female's face; he saw her beautiful green features and smiled. "This may not be the best of welcomes, but if the viruses discover our plans then my father will no doubt be gone for good."

However the arrival of Immunet and Celframe was being watched from within the shadows; a virus was risking his life by standing in the day light. "It looks as if master will have a battle on his hands now, he will surely wish to know of the guardian's arrival." and the figure left the scene quickly without being seen by their eyes.

Pentium signalled to Intel and his assistant handed him a file.

Pentium debriefed the Guardians about the number of attacks and the different effects each character has. Intel had given Immunet

all the files on the case so far. "We haven't got much time to wait. Night fall may only be 8 hours away, but we need to locate who the virus are and discover where they are hiding, so that their deletion maybe done before their true plans can corrupt all of Main-Frame."

"Well you talked about this Mouse character in your files, who is she?" asked Immunet.

"And why is this virus taking the time to go after a character like Mouse?" asked Celframe.

"She clearly is a dark character who truly keeps herself to the shadows as well.' address Data. 'We wish to find her and fast!"

Pentium stepped forward and added. "Well we have managed to peace some positive information that Mouse has gain the skill to click and open, meaning she can create portal zones. Opening up Main-Frame to her. If Mouse truly has these types of ability and this virus is out there after her then it is no doubt be after her to gain that skill and come to get into our Principals Office."

Immunet's key-tool Droovie flashed she raised her hand, it was Avast. "Situation Guardian?' he asked.'We must mend and defend Guardian; do you have any possible virus suspects?"

"I'm sorry sir that I don't; I've never ever witnessed anything like this before. These virus attacks are wild with no grounds of logic to them. All the attack marks on their shoulders are the same, but the events are random each time and there is no clear link to each victim. I will do all that I can to mend and defend, you can count on that Avast."

"If we have no leads there is only one thing for it. You must inform Pentium that a full virus scan is needed of Main-Frame…' he paused and lowered his voice. 'And Immunet keep all data you collect, Pentium is a proud character, but I'm hoping he will soon realise that Guardians have a place in Main-Frame and if he doesn't we will have gained vital information."

"If this is one attacker sir we have no other option Pentium will no doubt see that… " agreed Immunet.

Pentium stepped forward, Immunet lowered Droovie quickly. "I truly hope that he realises Immunet that I do not wish to spread panic throughout Main-Frame."

"That he does Pentium, but on the other hand this is a desperate time for us all… We clearly have no strong leads on the matter and no valid information on the virus behind all these attacks." said a level headed Celframe stepping into the conversation.

Pentium listened to Celframe, but replied. "We have set up extra protection throughout Main-Frame and light-streams in all 6 areas of Main-Frame, if and when the virus messes up we will have them."

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't take that chance of him messing up, like you stated before we've only 8 hours until nightfall. Pentium we have orders of our own from Avast,

Main-Frame will have to undergo a full system scan and then Pentium we will locate, name and delete the virus for you."

replied Immunet sounding somewhat insistent in front of Pentium.

Pentium an end to these attacks would only come quicker if he was in the possession of as Immunet put it the name and location of the viruses; and with quick deliberation a full scan of Main-Frame was agreed upon. Celframe was setting up his 6 of the scanning detectors in each sector of Main-Frame, Pentium looked on worryingly; Celframe could feel it and came to talk to him to try and calm his worries.

"Look Pentium I know she can come off pretty sharp then, but

we are doing what is right for your home. Our aim here isn't to tread on your toes Pentium our aim is to end the virus's wave of terror."

"Maybe you are correct young guardian, I must place more faith

in you and Immunet."

Still under the cover of the light of the sun the figure had made it back to Tail Prime through the over of shadows and back to the mansion. He walked up the stairs to the top level and called out. "Master Gijon… Master Gijon I need to speak to you!"

His cried echoed in Gijon's golden pod, he pulled back the lid even though it was still day light to speak. "What is it Canus?"

"I have been monitoring Pentium as you order master, he today as welcomed two Guardians here to Main-Frame!"

Gijon raised an eye brow. "What this can't be so, well I must have miss read Pentium and maybe my actions had gone too far after all.' Gijon held in his anger at the news of the Guardian's in Main-Frame, he showed a smile and continued. 'I will have to act now… I must act fast to complete my plans… It is clear that time is running out, but I shell not be denied my victory. Mouse shell be mine, I will act as soon as darkness comes!"

Mayak Gijon's son was down in the lower parts of the mansion,

he had kept Dr Win-Zip a secret away from his father and sister down into the basement to the doctor who had locked away and working on his controlled task. '_It will only be a matter of time. Oh father I will show you__...__ Soon enough as you wish it your dear daughter Ieronim will bring us Main-Frame_.'

Mayak stepped out of the room as soon as nightfall came he approached his father, he saw Canus leave. "Oh father I need to feed it as been too long and I feel so damn weak!' stated Mayak hiding his grin. 'Will you not let me come with you to hunt."

"You know the answer to that my blessed son!"

"Then please my great father being back blood-energy for me?"

he had put on this slight pretend whimpering voice.

Gijon turned to face his son, Gijon did not have a look of love on his face. "Your wishes are granted my son… I have a plan that will deliver us the best blood-energy ever. There is a character here in Main-Frame that as the most delicious power. Her name is Mouse and she will lead me inside the Principles Office."

"That does sound promising father, I wish you luck on your endeavourers." replied Mayak licking his lips, he was truly please with himself. As his father left the mansion Mayak reckoned. '_Maybe I should also keep an eye of this Mouse character maybe one day she'll be of use to my plans too_.'

Once again back in the darkly lit streets of Main-Frame Gijon had used his control and gotten word of the renegade Mouse's location at a bar called Alt's One's and Zero's and had gone after her. "Oh yes she is inside; now come on out my dear Mouse; time for you to live your destiny in my hands."

Back across Main-Frame Immunet and Celframe had almost finished setting the 12 scanners; Celframe started to explain to Pentium how the scan would work. "No matter what system they try to corrupt all viruses don't want to be detected, they try to hide in a location that doesn't draw any attention to themselves. It is up to these scan posts to make across grid check over the system and this will allow us to discover a dark path the virus as take through the sector."

Celframe linked three of the scanner pods. "We are looking for the darkest grids and then we will move in around the virus' location and carry out a further more complete virus scan and delete the threat from the system entirely."

"Interesting, well maybe Avast knows what he's doing!" Celframe nodded in agreement to Pentium's comment.

Gijon stood in wait in the alleyway in front of the bar, but then something took over him; the cent of Mouse may have gotten too great and he leaped forward, jumping through the window of Alt's One's and Zero's bar; shattered glass fell to the floor. The characters inside quickly jumped back as they saw Gijon land on his feet in front of them, he looked around the bar; he had located Mouse and pointed directly at her. "What in the dark void are you?" asked Mouse, looking directly into his red dark eyes.

"I am a virus... Virus Gijon and I have came for you my dear opener." It just rolled freely of his tongue just like that.

"Well Gijon you have no place here." called out Scroll, taking her weapon.

"Oh, but I don't need anyone's permission let alone yours her lover!"

"Then what are you after with me virus?" snapped Mouse trying to keep all the viruses attention on her.

As Mouse hoped Gijon looked directly at her, she found herself actually taking a step back in fear. "Lady your abilities are mine... Come with me, whatever the answer from your lips under my power you will come!" he roared answering Mouse's question.

Mouse looked at the virus, whilst the other characters run and scramble to save themselves. Scroll stepped in front of Mouse, but Gijon just stood there and laughed. "So brave, but yet so foolish!"

"No Scroll please go save yourself, he wants me I don't want you in arms way for the sack of my love." she said holding Scroll's hand. Scroll turned to face her love and kissed.

"I would do as she asked of you Scroll, I will not think twice of cutting you down as a stepping stone to get to my price." stated Gijon.

Scroll smiled as she turned to face her. Mouse nodded giving her permission. "I want you to know..."

"I already know!" addressed Mouse before Scroll could finish.

Across Main-Frame in Servo under the shadows of the Principals Office Pentium stayed with Celframe as he linked up another one of the scanning posts, which was actually set up near Mouse's tag. Pentium took Celframe to see the marks of the virus. "We now strongly believe that this virus is after her!"

"If we club together then we will be stronger and strive not to let that happen." replied Celframe looking out over Main-Frame.

Meanwhile back in Alt's bar Scroll and Mouse let go of each others hands and Scroll reluctantly stepped aside. Mouse and Gijon stood face-to-face. "A very wise Mouse... A very wise move indeed."

A foot then kicked open the kitchen door and Alt's voice cried out. "Not in my establishment you don't! Now get down ladies!"And in a cloud of smoke bullets shots out at Gijon.

This then gave Mouse sometime to run into the streets of Main-Frame. Gijon turned to face the kitchen door; he was just about to jump inside after Alt, but he stopped himself and he then sniffed the air. "You will have to wait, her cent is growing cold and I can't afford to let her slip from my grasp a second time."

Mayak quickly run out of Alt's One's and Zero's and darted into the main street then headed on after Mouse. "Where are you going Mouse, this will not hurt a bit and who knows maybe someone like you might like it." laughed the virus before giving chase.

Immunet and Celframe had both successfully set up their six devises, there were no 12 scanning posts placed around Main-Frame. "Time to find your virus Pentium. Whoever you are your only end will be deletion!"

Avast asked through their com-windows. "Are we ready to start then Guardians?"

"Yes sir we are ready to begin." replied both guardians.

"Then lets start the scan on my count.' and at the end of Avast's count each scanning post was activated. '3...2...1." Gijon, Mayak and Ieronim suddenly all felt the wave of the scanning energy hit them as it flowed through them and around the entire system. "I will have you Mouse, hook or by crook no Guardian will be able to stop me!"

**-5-**

Mouse looked around, she slowly started to think the maybe her days were number; she quickly realised that her only hope of survival was in the hands of the guardians and that she must get to them and face. However Gijon wasn't going to let that happen and he want to chase Mouse into an area he knew better around the mansion.

The scan was compete, Immunet clicked her key-tool the voice of Droovie sounded. -Scan complete... Threats has been detected.-

"Droove needing further information." stated Immunet.

-Numerous of threats detected... Viruses all at different levels.-

"Please show diagnoses Droovie?" she asked.

-Virus stated high, name Gijon and location on the move...-

"Gijon!" stated Pentium repeating what the computer had said.

The computerised voice continued. -Further virus levels moderate to strong, location fixed in sector Tail Prime... Names of threats Mayak and Ieronim... There are two further threats in Main-Frame, but they are masking their information... Final virus level low, name Canus and location in Servo Street...

"What Servo Street wait that's here." addressed Intel.

"That means we're being watched as we speak!" replied Pentium looking around.

Immunet pointed over Pentium's shoulder as she spotted the figure of Canus. "And there he is, Canus after him."

"Yes maybe he will lead us back to the others." said Pentium jumping into his pod.

Celframe nodded. "Please be careful guardians." warned Avast.

They gave chase after Canus, Pentium drove away and from within his pod called for back up. "Data please we have located one of the viruses, we are in pursuit. We are going to need further back up!"

"I will get a team together Pentium, please keep in touch and tell us your location."

Data and 3 other officers gathered, Data suited up in a battle body armour. "This is important I must find out about my father's safety."

"We will do all that we can ma'am." replied one of the officers.

Celframe and Immunet close in on Canus.

Canus had lead them out of Servo and headed into Tail Prime near the mansion. '_I mustn't go any further or it will cost the others, but my purpose isn't to be found. I am a survivor and that's what I'll do_.' thought Canus; he looked around himself trying to find a place to hide and there is chance came as Mouse rushed past him. Canus ran for her as fast as he could and suddenly saw him master. "Gijon they are after me... The Guardian's they are here!" he called out.

"I will end them... I will end them all, I will have them on their knees in fear." roared Gijon pushing past Canus and heading on after Mouse.

Mouse stumbled, she reckoned that she may of have a second or two to catch her breath and stopped, but she was wrong, Gijon lend out of the shadows whispering in her ear. "Boo!"

Mouse was trapped by Gijon. "That was rather a good run Mouse, you must have lots of practice." said Gijon moving his hand up towards Mouse's face.

"I have my talents.' replied Mouse, who then flinched as Gijon's hand touched her right check. 'Your hand its so..."

"Cold, yes it is! Very cold." stated Gijon before she could finish. "You Mouse are oh so beautiful, what a great use you'll be to me!" he said look Mouse up and down.

The guardian's Immunet and Celframe moved in on Gijon's location. "Oh they will soon be here, Mouse this will be the end of Main-Frame and the beginning of my pathway to control." whispered Gijon as he held Mouse close. "You are shacking."

"I'm just cold." snapped back Mouse.

"Cold are you, cold from my touch more like it. You make me laugh Mouse, I can sense your fear."

"You don't scare me Mayak, I've been in the shadows and run with danger!"

"Please now there is no need to lie to me, it will all come to an end soon." Gijon said the last part in laughter.

"You monster, this is my home I will not let it fall to you or any damn dirty virus.' she spat in his face, struggled free and kicked Gijon in the leg; she had the chance to warn the female guardian heading towards them. 'He knows your coming so please be careful, there is no fear in him!"

Canus made his way back to the mansion and called out for Mayak. "What is it now Canus?" called out Mayak stepping out almost scaring Canus.

He turned around on the spot to face Mayak. "It is your father, Gijon he is in grave danger, Guardian's are hot on his tail and are primed to delete him." answered the low ranking virus.

"We will go fight alongside our father, these Guardian's will fall at our hands!' cried out Mayak. 'Hafon and Sabath with me now! Time to fight, time to teach these great protectors a lesson they can't retreat from."

The two soldier viruses came to their leader's side. "Lead us to my father Canus." Canus looking pail, but reluctantly nodded and lead the way out of the mansion. Mayak places a hand on Celframe's shoulder, the guardian was forced to a halt.

The guardian suddenly found himself being sharply pulled back into the wall by the power of the virus. "This is your end Guardian; I'm so sorry I didn't even get to know your name!" stated Mayak placing his foot right into Celframe's neck cutting off his breathing.

Hafon and Sabath stood behind Mayak, grinning mischievously.

"Take his life Mayak, let him see is end." called out Hafon egging his master on.

"Yes let us stay and witness your power master as you tear him apart. Show him your power." agreed Sabath pushing past Hafon jostling for position. Immunet carried out into the building ready with Droovie her key-tool to attack, she didn't realise that Celframe was no longer actually her back up and went on after Gijon.

The female veteran guardian saw Mouse pinned up against the wall. "Thank you Mouse for this, even though you will not see it your great powers will be used to great ends! You will be an icon of this war."

Immunet ran in and thrust her Droovie into Gijon's back. "Step back away from her Gijon, your conquest is over.' called out the female guardian ready to strike. 'I can't allow you to corrupt Mouse."

Gijon looked over his shoulder for a second, not taking any pressure away from his grip. "I have no time for this... You guardian's thinking you know what is right and wrong; I will make my own rules as soon as I'm in power." Gijon extended his claws ready to thrust them into Mouse's shoulder.

Immunet saw Mouse flinch, the guardian took another step closer. "I won't warn you again Gijon. Step away from Mouse, this ends now!"

"Stop me never!" called out Gijon in frustration and then turned back to face Mouse.

"I said step away Gijon!"

"Come then guardian lets end this... Let's see who has the power." He pulled his hand away from Mouse's shoulder leaving small red marks. Mouse fell to the floor, Gijon then ran at Immunet his claws still ready to corrupt. Immunet felt the pain flow through her body as the claws cut through her suit and into her skin. "I only see hatred in your soul Gijon." stated Immunet with her last breath.

At hearing Immunet's comments Gijon smiled and said with pleasure. "The power of a guardian who would have ever thought it."

"No!' cried out Mouse still setting on the floor in pain. 'Not like this!"

Celframe heard Mouse's cry and took hold of Mayak's leg and struggled to push Mayak off him. "My name is Celframe and I'll ask you to remember it." Hafon and Sabath came into try and stop him, but Data and her three officers Modem, Install and Newbie came charging in to provide cover. Celframe was given the chance to doge their efforts and rushed to his partners side. Canus turned tail and ran at the sight of Data and her officers.

At the sight of Immunet being drained of power Celframe called out her name. "Look Guardian we haven't the time for emotions,

if we don't get out of here he will no doubt get us both." called out Mouse getting slowly to her feet.

Celframe shoved her away and placed his key-tool Grem steak on to Gijon's chest ready to fire. "It's time to be deleted Gijon, Main-Frame is a peaceful place... It truly has no room for the likes of you."

Celframe looked down at Grem his key-tool and fired its steak-point down hard into Gijon. The virus couldn't move as Grem started its scan of the virus. The screen showed on its screen that threat had been detected.

Grem hadn't yet gone through the up-grade programming as Immunet's Droove and therefore didn't yet have a voice.

"Grem threat order delete virus." said Celframe. The screen then showed the words virus deleted!

Mayak actually stepped back and watched as his father Gijon slowly disappeared. "You truly don't know what you've done Guardian, it doesn't matter now has you or Mouse won't be around any more to see it." he said opening fire on Mouse and Celframe.

The guardian tried to protect himself and Mouse; Mouse pulled

out her control-pad and quickly opened a square door. She looked at the door. "Look we've got to go guardian, I don't know about you, but I'd be happy if I life past this day!"

"No!" cried out Celframe in a stare off against Mayak.

However the virus was quickly joined by his two allies Hafon and Sabath. "Look around you make up and smell the juice; now please there's no way of knowing where this goes, but anywhere is actually better than being Mayak's next feed. We've got to go... And we've got to go now!" Mouse stated to Ceflrame.

The young rookie guardian took hold of Mouse's hand and with out knowing where it would lead them jumped through to saving their life's. Data watched them jump through the portal. "This is not the end Data, I will make this place mine!" stated Mayak, sensing that she was there.

Data turned to face the virus, she looked shocked at hearing her name being called out by the virus. She therefore quickly asked the question. "What has your father done to my dad?" But Mayak took the option not reply, he along with Hafon and Sabath simply left back into the shadows.

Ieronim heard her brother's return to the mansion and came to greet him, she found him walking in with Hafon and Sabath. He was heading to the door, which leads down into the basement of the mansion where he is keeping Dr Win-Zip locked away. She stopped him and asked. "Brother when is father going to return from his hunt? I feel drained, so would like more of his gracious energy."

Mayak turned to face his sister; Ieronim could see that something was wrong. "Brother please tell me what's happened. Where is our father, when is Gijon returning?"

"Oh my sister! Ieronim I am truly not the person to tell you this, but I have the most dreadful news. Father is gone!"

"No it can't be. Please now brother tell me you're lying, tell me its not so!"

Mayak shook his head. "Oh my dear sister I am sorry truly I am, but what I say is the whole truth. It was at the hands of those nasty and harmful guardian's our father fell to. They came out of nowhere and attack us. Father and I fought side by side, I couldn't stop them my sister... I can't stop them; Celframe broke through and deleted our father.' he watched as Ieronim broke down in tears, he actually stopped Sabath from stepping forward and going to her side to comfort Ieronim. 'I can tell you my sister that I am lucky to be still alive Ieronim, I stood my ground, fought back and wipe out with a virus wave Immunet, oh you should have saw her fell to her knees in pain."

Mayak was lying to her for his own gain as he so wanted to make Ieronim hate the guardian's and to try and get her to do his bidding.

"Father was my life; he looks after us Mayak. Father saw that we wanted for nothing!' she looked up at her brother, her masked face looked cracked and worn. 'Who will look after me now? Those guardian's will pay, Celframe I'll make you pay!" replied Ieronim sounding very angered at the news of her father's death.

The response of his sister pleased her brother Mayak, but he had to hid his pleasure with the lowering of his head has Ieronim looked up from to the floor. Foiling his sister's hatred even further Mayak said. "I was able to get to him in time before his end, he asked me to be the one who looks after you and do all that I can to make you strong, make you strong enough for the battle ahead of us! He loved you Ieronim you should never forget that!"

She smiled through the tears. "We will stand side by side Mayak like father wished. Nothing will ever stand in our way again."

"Together Ieronim we will make the characters of Main-Frame pay dearly.' roared out Mayak. 'In time we will have all the energy we have ever need at our finger tips and they will no hold us down!"

"That we most definitely shell." agreed Ieronim believing in all that Mayak had to say, has she truly had no other reason to disbelieve what he was telling her.

Mouse's doorway suddenly opened, Celframe and Mouse had stepped through the portal and had to their surprise arrived near Alt's bar. "Well sugar what a mighty fine state of affairs, hey?' Celframe did not answer, Mouse looked across at the guardian and stated. 'Look now you shouldn't go beat yourself up about this like that. Gijon is gone, this should be a victory."

"Is it?" questioned Celframe abruptly.

"Yes it is, the characters of Main-Frame can sleep peacefully tonight with him gone."

"And what about Immunet? Hey Mouse! What about her? Can I sleep well tonight?"

"She fought bravely Celframe and will not be forgotten. In her selfless act Main-Frame and Immunet will live on." she replied stepping closer.

As Mouse touched to comforted him Celframe however pushed her away, he did not welcome again comfort. "You don't know me. You don't owe me sorrow.' there was a pause and then Celframe continued. 'And besides Mouse we know there are other viruses here in Main-Frame! How many others may fall at their deadly hands?" folding his arms.

**-6-**

Yes the young guardian looked stern for a rookie, Mouse could see past his facade and tugged on his cheek cheekily. "Oh Sugs I truly don't know, we can only pull together and fight on!" she responded.

Characters of Main-Frame came rushing up to him and simply patting him on the back and saying. "Great work there guardian."

And "You battled hard there Guardian, Main-Frame is in your debt." But all Celframe wanted was time on his own to morn.

"Mouse!' came the delightful cry of Scroll. 'You're okay... The virus he didn't get you?"

"Scroll you know better me than that, Mouse as hundreds of life's. One virus like Gijon can never hold a girl like me down." she replied trying to sound strong.

Celframe looked up at their embrace. "I'm not one for reunions right now. I better head back to the Principals Officer and report back to the others."

Mouse stepped away from Scroll. "You take good care of yourself Guardian, I hope we meet again."

"And hey thanks for saving my partner.' stated Scroll. 'She maybe one tough cookie, but I know she needs protection now and again."

"Well maybe with all that is going on around here, you never know our paths may just meet again." addressed Celframe over looking Scroll's comments of gratitude.

"Don't know where... Don't know when, hey sugar!" joked Mouse.

Celframe brushed off the joke and replied. "Something like that." and walked away.

Mouse and Scroll turned and walked up the alleyway and entered Alt's bar. Mouse stopped at the entrance of Alt's One's and Zero's, she turned back to watch Celframe walk away. '_I hope he's okay after all we need a hot behind like that protecting us here in Main-Frame_.' thought Mouse.

Scroll turned and grabbed Mouse by the hand. "Are you coming or not, a strong cherry is what you need after your run it!"

"I'm coming my sweet. You make me an order of red cherries and knowing Alt's staff we come me waiting several minutes." she laughed following Scroll inside to the bar.

Day break had come it was now the morning after; the light of the sun forced the viruses to take rest. Celframe had returned to the Principals Office still upset and emotional from the death of his friend, he was truly taking the death of his partner Immunet hard. Data was walking through the hallways; she had heard banging and noises echoing from within the male locker room area, a number of the Principals Office workers came quickly storming out of the locker room. "Ma'ma that guardian is truly out of control, I'm staying well out of there!" There came another set of bangs and crashes ringing out from the locker room.

"Is there anyone else in there?"

"No we piled on out before he truly blows his top, the guardian is really taking this loss badly.' stated Modem, more understandably that the other worker. 'I tried to talk to him, but there's truly no getting through to him right now."

"Well Modem you keep the males out of there of a few minutes and I'll see if I can talk to him."

"Good luck Data that's all I'm saying." stated another officer stepping aside for Data.

Data actually entered the male's locker room and inside she found Celframe had kicked, punched and elbowed the lockers up against the right wall. "Sounds like you are winning over fans out there Celframe.' said Data, as Celframe cast her a look to say back off. 'Now now don't go looking at me like that guardian… It's important that we get through…"

But Celframe didn't let her finished her sentence. "Get through

this I've just at to watch a great woman and a guardian die at the hands of a virus. I could have stopped it, no I should have stopped it… My place should have been there fighting by her side Data, so hey don't go tell me to simply get through this."

"I'm not staying it won't be easy Celframe; all I'm saying is we've got to find away. I can fully understand if it is different for guardians' Celframe, but know this guardian here in Main-Frame if you need a friend then we are here for each other!" said Data offering Celframe a shoulder when he needed it; as she fully understood his feelings of loss.

Celframe sat down on the the wooden locker room bench and looked up at her shoulder. "There are guardian's throughout the systems who have lost a great member of their ranks. I will continue my work here Data, as a guardian I will protect this place! My orders still stand to mend and defend; I will take down Mayak and the others and most of all Data I will find your father, even if I now have to do this alone."

"Celframe with Mayak still out there somewhere, then here Main-Framers we stick together, you don't have to fight this alone." replied Data.

Ceflrame looked away and said in response. "I've got this! With Mayak out there then I'll take care of it, this is my problem and I'll sort it for you. Besides I will not allow anyone else to get hurt by this viruses hands!"

Data placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look Celframe before you do something, please just listen and talk it through. We are all here for you. Where Mayak and the viruses are concerned then it is everyone's problem!" stated Data trying to get Celframe to see that he wasn't fighting this alone.

"Okay Data we will stand shoulder to shoulder in our aims against Mayak." But Celframe stormed out of the locker room.

Meanwhile a few hours later Celframe was ready to attack Mayak fast and hard, Pentium found the guardian in the armoury and saw this. He knew that he had to stop him, however Pentium stepped forward ready to leave. "Sorry for the interruption Celframe..."

The guardian turned to face the wise one as he sensed Pentium's wish to stop him. "Look don't try and stop me Pentium, my mind is made up. I must go off to finish this!" snapped Celframe stubbornly.

"Truly strong words there guardian, you are a man that can fight that is not in question. I would advice against it however; I feel that for now Celframe you should stay away from Mayak. Avast and even my best characters are collecting all the information we can, so rest assured there will come an end to this battle."

"Information... Information... Information; damn all this talk about information I just can't wait any longer Pentium and besides we don't need information any more we know that those viruses are out there carrying out their dark deeds. I want to deliver clear results Immunet will have justice... Main-Frame will be clean from these viruses.' Celframe talked fast not letting Pentium to say anything, the guardian continued. 'I've lost my partner in holding back, you have lost characters and Data has lost her father. I can't allow myself to just sit ideally by and wait for your information, I won't let anyone else suffer I must head out into Tail Prime and end this once and for all."

Pentium saw the look of pure vengeance in Celframe's eye. "I have seen that look before from other young character; please Celframe I ask of you one thing. Please don't do anything foolish, we here in Main-Frame..."

"Don't worry Pentium I have heard it all before from Data, here in Main-Frame you stick together. It's okay I've got it... I've got it!" replied Celframe standing his ground.

Pentium shook has he listened to what the guardian had to say. '_Has his grief truly pushed him over the edge; I truly hope not and hope that I can find away of talk some sense into him._' "Look here Celframe I share your pain I truly do; after all it was I that brought you here. My quest for aid from Avast led you and Immunet into my world and into Main-Frame's danger. And I must live with that, but I ask for you to understood that the war must go on for the safety of Main-Frame and that it would only end in the deletion of the viruses that plague us. But please Celframe not this way; not with all weapons blazing, I don't want anyone else to get caught up in the cross fire.' said Pentium pleading to the guardian's better judgement. 'We must select our next move wisely!"

Celframe lowered his head the wise one could see how the guardian was feeling just by looking into the eyes of Celframe. "It is so clear to my Celframe that anger definitely clouds your path, but you must not act on it. In time yourself and my officers will protect this system Main-Frame."

Celframe looked across at Pentium with a sharp look. "Maybe your right Pentium, maybe I can't do this by myself."

Avest could not shack off the information gained on Mouse, deep down he truly needed to know if Mouse had been touched by Gijon. "Please Miss Port get me Pentium."

"You would need clearance." replied Miss Port Avast's assistant.

"I don't get it; he can contact me the leader of the guardian's within a second, but I still have to have clearance. Just put me through to the Principals Office."

His secretary looked through her logs. "Putting you through now sir." replied Miss Port, a few second later Miss Port had transferred Avast to Pentium.

"Hello sir!' stated Pentium, sounding truly welcoming to the head of the Guardian's. 'I am truly saddened about what has happened Avast, Celframe is a strong guardian and no doubt will finish the task before him!" There was a brief silence, the head guardian knew the risks of their mission, but any lost has been hard to take.

Avast wipes his hand across his face and said. "Our mission will continue until Main-Frame is free from threat Pentium. Our mission will move forward; when I have discovered the hold if any Mayak has on Mouse!"

"Mouse?" questioned Pentium.

"It is important that we establish if the virus had a chance to affect her, after all the power that she holds is a real through in the wrong hands.' stated Avast through the com-screen and looking down at his hands imagining have her powers and capabilities. 'I must therefore request that Mouse be brought in for questions and also scanning for viral corruption."

"I have spoken to Celframe about Mouse I know that he trusts her, he may not be too pleased about this!"

"Celframe is a guardian and he will respect my decision, we must know what we are dealing with! I have nothing against Mouse or Celframe's judgement, but every line of questioning must be carried out!"

"No one is saying you, but Celframe wouldn't be here either if it wasn't for Mouse's abilities.' stated Pentium, trying to point out the risks this questionable character as taken on her own free will. 'I will speak to Celframe first before setting a group to locate Mouse." ended Pentium agreeing.

"Thank you Pentium! This was a hard choice for me to make, but all choices for our mission are made to keep us all safe. Avast out!" and the com-screen when blank.

Pentium stood up from his desk; as he left his office young Intel his assist could sense that something was troubling him. "Sir what is it, something is wrong I can see if?" he asked.

"Our journey to victory may have just gotten a whole lot rockier!' Pentium replied turning to face Intel. 'But to smooth this all out I am setting up a unit group to make sure Main-Frame is protected. This will be the best way from this point forward." stated Pentium. Intel is the first to hear about Pentium's next step.

Pentium called to the briefing room Intel, Celframe, Data, Modem, Install and Newbie, these characters would be his unit the Central Protection Unit's. "I have brought you here to set up what will be a close net group together as one. I have orders from Avast that we must scan Mouse, so our first mission is to bring Mouse in for questioning." he turned right to face Ceflrame.

The guardian drew back his chair away from the table and clenched his fist slamming it down on the table. "Mouse isn't a danger here Pentium, we don't need to waste time and do this! Mouse saved me and we all can count of her if needed!" he snapped.

Data turned to face the guardian, she saw his emotions however with the vents of her father's kidnapping she felt that maybe it was something that needed to be done. "We are happy that Mouse was there to save you, however we just need to establish if Mayak had a chance to gain some control over Mouse!"

Celframe looked down at his feet. "I must speak with Avast, make him see that a scan of Mouse will break our alliance with her!"

"He must have his reasons for this calling Celframe." stated Modem, but Celframe wouldn't listen and left the room.

Pentium and Data leave after him. "Celframe you have to understand I have my job to carry on; I am trying to keep order in this troublesome time! Rest assured Avast must have his reasons."

Celframe stopped and turned to face Pentium and Data. "I am not trying to course trouble here I just want the people who helped us treated respectfully."

"Look like I've said before I want a core unit of characters around me that I can trust and Mouse would be welcomed to be apart of our group Celframe."

"But not until her scan right!" snapped Celframe interrupting Pentium.

"A thing that you should take that up with Avast." said Data trying to calm Celframe's anger at Pentium.

"Mmm, well maybe I will." grunted Celframe.

"Then come to my office young one, there we can contact Avast." said Pentium stepping by Celframe and leading the way down the corridor.

A few minuted later Pentium had contacted Avast and Celframe had stated his anger towards Avast's choice to call in Mouse and have her to be scanned. "If we don't make this decision my guardian and then Mouse turns out to be under a virus control then there is much we would have to answer too! It is something we much do, deep down your training knows I am right! In her Mayak could have the power to walk right into any building of his chose. That Celframe I can't let that happen!"

**-7-**

Celframe didn't really want to hear this right now, he know Mouse was okay and just wanted the others to see her within the same light. "Like I said Avast Mouse can be trusted and we need to be grateful for someone like here, we don't know if Mayak had the chance to corrupt her and that should be enough!"

"That doubt is not an option guardian we have to be 100% curtain. That is why I've made this order and orders must be followed; if this order isn't followed and darkness does full upon the characters of Main-Frame then we are all to blame for it. And as a guardian over this troubled time I will set even the most unpopular of orders to forge us in happier times!"

Celframe shook his head. "If we must bring in Mouse then I will do it alone on this one. I owe that to her!" replied Celframe feeling the pressure placed upon him by his leader.

"As you wish Celframe. The toughest of decisions must be carried out correctly and sympathetically.' agreed Avast smiling kindly. 'Then it is settled, Celframe you will leave in 10 minutes after a quick debriefing." Ceframe was please with Avasts agreement for him to speak to Mouse alone and listened to Pentium's debriefing.

Out alone in the area of Receiver Sector in Main-Frame Celframe had travelled to Alt's bar One's and Zero's; there he was stopped by Delete the waitress at the bar. "So you are the guardian?!"

"Is that a statement or am I being questions?" asked Celframe in return.

He received a sharp look one with no room for jest. "Well guardian what beings you here at this hour?"

"I am here to found Mouse and I must find her before nightfall."

"And is she in any trouble there guardian?" quickly asked Delete.

Celframe looked around the bar to see if Mouse could be inside and then answered the waiter's question. "That I hope not, if it wasn't for her I'd be in the hands of viruses.' replied Celframe. 'Now have you seen her or not?"

"Now then have I seen Mouse or not, that is the question." answered Delete.

"Just answer the man Delete, we don't hide our customers. The law is the law and I want Main-Frame to know I abide by the law.' stated the owner Alt. 'All roads in Main-Frame know this place and customers are loyal and do vary."

"Yes and Mouse is truly that." stated Delete with a little laugh.

"Then have you seen Mouse tonight?"

"That we haven't; well not jet anyway."

"Then I will wait!" replied Celframe.

"The lady she's always with did pop in a little earlier, they are no doubt be back together later before closings. I will show you to a table." said Delete.

"If he is waiting then he will have to eat something." called out a voice from the kitchen.

"Okay Control, okay!" stated Alt from behind the bar.

Delete showed the guardian to a table and handed him a menu. "I'll give you a second, so you can make up your mind."

"It's truly funny.' he said looking down at the menu. 'normally on duty I'm not allowed to drink, but finding Mouse doesn't feel like a duty!"

"Then what will it be?" asked Delete taking out a pad and pencil-touch already to take Celframe's order. The guardian quickly looked over the menu, he truly didn't want to take his time choosing as he didn't like the growing ticked off look on Delete's face.

"Well I'll have a Kong Barrel and maybe a plate of energy cones." stated Celframe pointing down at the menu.

"A good choice, I'll be right back." Celframe could have sworn the waitress had actually shoot him a smiled there for a second.

Delete returned with a Kong Barrel just as Scroll and Pixel walked into Alt's bar, Delete heard her voice and turned around. Celframe smiled hoping Mouse was with them. "Guardian!" stated Scroll looking truly shocked and also unwelcoming.

"Hey there's no need to worry!"

"Worry guardian, what reason should I have to worry." stated Mouse walking in behind her lover and friends.

Celframe stood up to grate them. "Mouse please I need to speak with you."

Scroll placed her hand around Mouse's wrist and looked into her eyes. "Please Mouse, please."

Mouse looked back at Scroll then once again at the guardian. "You have one second.' Mouse turned to her lover. 'I'd be okay and besides what could happen in a second?"

"You just like the path of danger my Mouse, that's what I've always liked about you."

"Don't forget my good looks." she laughed and Mouse could tell she had made Scroll blush.

"So now Celframe you better come join me in my office.' she said pointing to a booth in the far corner of Zero's and One's. 'This spot as never steered me wrong yet!"

Celframe joined her and sat down in the booth. He took a drink of the Kong Barrel as his throat felt dry before he spoke. "This is not the path I want to go down Mouse, but I need you to agree to a scan."

"A scan? But come on Celframe there's nothing wrong with her." Celframe brushed his hand back through his hair, to him it felt even wrong asking her to do this, but he knew his duty as guardian.

"I know that Mouse, I'm sorry I have even got to answer to do this, but I've got orders the guardian's Avast needs to fill know if Gijon had the chance to cast his viral control over you."

"I don't feel anything, I hope I'm the same girl I ever was." she smiled of a second as Mouse looked over at Scroll.

"Mouse I hope you are the same girl too, however if there is just one chance Gijon got inside you then his son Mayak would know this and come after you. Please just let me scan you, then you would also know you are free just to be 100% sure." 'Good now I'm sounds like Avast.' reckoned Celframe in his head.

"And then what?"

"Well you'll be free again to come as you please!" answered Celframe.

"Well maybe I should trust you sugar, you could be a great friend to have at my side!' She had made Celframe blush, she liked that and with a smile Mouse nodded. 'You've got me for a day guardian, if I'm clear I'll need some compensation, but if you find anything I want to be confined, constrained and controlled. I won't want to be a danger to Scroll and the others!"

Mouse and Celframe rejoined the other's Mouse had talked Scroll what had been agreed. There was a tear could be seen in Scroll's eye, Mouse stepped close and wiped it away and kissed her. "What you've heard Celframe, he trusts me and if he trusts me then I've got nothing to worry about, let me just prove myself to Avast and I'll be right back for a barrel or two."

"I'll take good care of her Scroll and who knows maybe I'll drop by for a barrel." stated Celframe actually telling a joke as finishing of his Kong barrel. Delete looked sharply at him in return.

Celframe returned to the Principles Office with Mouse by his side. The pair were grated by pleasantly Pentium, Intel and Data in the main reception area."Hello and thank you for coming Mouse, I hope you understand Avast's decision?" stated the head of the Principals Office as he led her to the reception desk.

"Look I just want to be trusted and stand side by side now that I'm apart of this." Pentium nodded and understood her response.

Pentium had her sign herself in and handed her a very restricted visitor pass. "Now this will get you all the main public access areas, well saying that I don't think you'll need it! " he commented as she took the pass from him and placed it around her neck.

Mouse looked over at Celframe and replied. "Now don't you go threaten about little old me Pentium, I'll stick to the rules and be good."

Celframe and Data lead the way through the lower sector of the Principals Office, Celframe had started to explain to Mouse just how his scanning process would work. "It won't take long at all, the key-tool will log on to your characters ascents..." he paused and turned to see quickly how Mouse and Data were doing. "I have been instructed to carry out a full system scan of yourself there Mouse the ticks of Gijon could be powerful and right anywhere within you, so says Avast!"

It was clear however that Mouse really wasn't paying much attention to what Celframe had to say; Mouse seemed to just nodded in the right places. She was more interested in watching how Celframe and Data would look and interact with each other. She had seen how when Data wasn't looked, Celframe would look at her and from time to time Data would do the same. "So then Mouse how do you feel, you okay with that?"

"You know just hit me with Grem and get this thing over with, then maybe that will give you two sometime to be alone!"

"Alone?" Data questioned sounding a little taken back to what she was implying.

"Oh now now Data I like watching love ground and all, but if you don't say just how you are feeling then how can it grow into something good." joked Mouse giving Celframe a little nudge of encouragement.

"There's truly nothing to grow here Mouse!" he stated.

"Yes we just good friend the guardian and I." reiterated Data with a smile towards Celframe.

"Now has you were saying let's get this scan over and done with. Avast isn't the one to be kept waiting." said Celframe, as he tried to act as if their feelings for each other at this stage were something they could simply and quickly brushed aside.

Mouse nodded politely. "As you like guardian."

Celframe led her towards the empty interview room. "It will just be you and I, Data will be with Pentium and Intel watching through the two way mirror."

"Things will be just fine, trust in Celframe."

"I do sugar I do.' stated Mouse turning to Intel quickly. 'Look sugar, I don't know the rules behind my icon-openener stills, so please Celframe just tell me what I need to know, will it hurt much?"

"Well Mouse if you are free from Mayak's touch then it won't hurt you at all.

Mouse could sense that it hurt Celframe stating the viruses name, but didn't get an straight answer from the guardian.

"Always trying to defend hey young rookie!"

The guardian didn't quick up on Mouse's use of the guardian's motto. "Very well, time to prove everyone wrong hey Mouse." said Celframe tapping on Grem ready to start the virus scan.

Data had left the room leaving Mouse and Celframe together, she entered into the small room and joined Pentium and Intel, they could see into the other room and waited passionately for the conclusion of the scan. "I truly hope he knows what he's doing?' questioned the young apprentice of Pentium. 'If he's wrong then who knows what Mouse will do in the seconds it will take to shut down the Principals Office and save Celframe of course." he quickly added as he saw Data's face.

"We just have to have the same faith in Mouse as Celframe and hope he's correct on time occasion Intel, Avast is the character who would shot first and then has the questions. That is one quality I'm pleased to stated this young guardian hasn't learnt yet!"

"And I hope he never will." stated Data, as she looked deep into the young rookies eyes.

Within the interview room Celframe didn't get to see Data's heartfelt look and started to load Grem ready for the scan. "Is it ready already?' Mouse asked as he drummed her fingers on the table. He nodded without saying a word. 'Then come on guardian please shot your tool at me and start the scan! And oh guardian make it quick!"

Celframe nodded with a smile and replied. "As you wish Mouse, but I did try to explain." Mouse stood ready without a flinch, but as the guardian's key-tool hit her in the chest by her heart she flinched slightly as the power of Grem flowed through her entire body.

Avast was at his desk looking at the time peace on his office wall. "They've got to be finished by now, the virus threat in Main-Frame must be contained!"

Mouse felt her body shake uncontrollable, as if her whole body was about to shatter; through the pain she could just make out that Celframe was shaking also.

She tried greatly in vain to try and stop the pain; she felt herself grow weaker and weaker. '_Got to get through this, I have the power... I have nothing within me nothing to hide damn it!_'

Celframe looked down at her key-tool and then through the initial shock up at Mouse. '_Got to keep in control, it can't get the better of me I'm the guardian. It maybe my first stint, but this will prove Mouse is free; then I can do this!_'

Back behind the mirror glass in the small room Data paced up and down the room, not knowing what to expect from the scan results. Data placed a hand on the glass; Pentium turned to Data. '_So worried she is all this evil as fell on her there as to be a way out!_' Data met Pentium's gaze and looked away. "I can see that you are worried Data, but we have to wait just that little longer now!"

Data continued to pace the room, but was stopped in mid stride when Celframe stated what was on Grem screen. "Scan has been completed and hey guys it says no threats detect..." Just as Celframe stated proving that Mouse was clear.

"Yes!" called out Data and Mouse at the same time. Pentium nodded with a smile, he was very pleased with Celframe's show of loyalty towards the rogue Mouse. '_Maybe there is hope for this guardian here in Main-Frame. He is nothing like Avast and could play a great part in Main-Frame's future!_' Intel fist pumped the air.

Mouse laughed, Celframe turned to face the mirror with a self-gratifying smile on his face. "He knew along, he trued her and it paid off." said Data.

"Thank you sugar!" stated Mouse to the guardian.

"Now we tell Avast." replied Celframe exiting the door of the interview room and heading down the corridor; with Pentium, Intel, Data and Mouse in toe they entered Pentium's main office.

As the day quickly continued and the lights were switched on throughout Main-Frame the viruses in Tail Prime slowly started to awake. The daughter of Gijon Ieronim still in the same emotional mind set as when she had first heard about her father's death. Ieronim was enraged death; she stormed around the mansion screaming, shouting and throwing things at walls and tipping over furniture. Her brother Mayak hiding his total pleasure as he stood back in the shadows just watching her act our her frustrations.

**-8-**

Ieronim suddenly stopped and as she turned to her brother she stated at the top of her voice. "Those insignificant worms just how could they have managed to end our great and powerful father?"

"The head of this system as brought Guardian's to aid him, they fought like creatures. They held me back forcing me to watch as they end him Ieronim.' The virus had chosen every word well, in this attempts to control his sister. 'Father looked lightly on them; I will not be mistaken Ieronim; I had always said that we should have been by his side gaining power, being taught by him how to bit and that decision could have saved him. Sister I want us to be as one."

"Oh brother Mayak you can count on this, together we shell make Main-Frame pay."

'_That's my sister, I will get what I want from you_.' hearing the reply he wanted to hear. "We shell get what we want from them my sister, Main-Frame will fall at our feet!"

Avast had stayed late in his office and contacted Pentium in his office for a states report. Avast was taken back when he heard that Gijon hadn't infected Mouse. "That truly is great news, I am sorry there Mouse that I had to force you to go through a scan. I hope you understand in this dark times I had to be sure Gojin was after you and I had no prof that he hadn't got to you!"

"That I do Avast, I may have actually enjoyed it if I was firing a key-tool at you." she said winking at Celframe.

Avast brushed this off. "I need to know that the character's I communicate with are one's I can trust full out end of story. Main-Frame is a shining line in the war against virus outbreaks!" Avast smiled slightly, freely stating this point for Pentium's benefit.

Data looked around the room and saw her chance to speak to the head of the guardian's. "So Avast what do you want do now, after all we know Mouse is virus free, but what we don't know now is Avast just where they are keeping my father, he is still lost with the viruses somewhere out there. Plus Mayak and Ieronim are still out there in sector Tail Prime no doubt with plans to control Main-Frame."

"Data I promise you I will not let them have the chance to control Main-Frame. We can only move forward, find out what has happened to your father, so that you and your brother Eide have closure! And then led by Celframe and aided by your officers Pentium we will march out into each sector of Main-Frame and will mend the balance and to defend each character there in Main-Frame!"

"Sorry Avast, but closure. Do you think my father is dead?"

"No that's not what I am saying at all! Your father is still a missing character and we must act accordingly. Mayak and Ieronim know their father is gone and they will no doubt come for revenge and we must not let them carry out any acts in retaliation. Closure will come when we locate your father... That Data is all I am trying to say."

Celframe placed his hand on Data's shoulder. "I will work along side your officers Pentium and Data I will do all that I can within my power to reunite you and Eide with Dr Win-Zip." said Celframe addressed the sombre moods.

Meanwhile across Main-Frame in the Tail Prime sector Mayak was standing over Dr Win-Zip's shoulder watching him work. "Your inventions doctor will come in pretty handy; those cloak-covers will no doubt protect me and my sister from the raise of the sun!"

"Don't look to smug about it Mayak; I'm only doing this for my family. There is no other reason than that; I will never show any happiness for your success." snapped the doctor.

Mayak touched the materiel of the cloak. "Just get it done, as I'm actually about to sleep in my daytime as in your daytime I'm going to drink!"

Mayak left the basement and came to Hafon and Sabath, who happened to be in the study playing console games. "Got of your backsides my trusted ones as tonight we head out together into Main-Frame for my first time; with father own I will have to show Ieronim that I am the provider now."

"As you require it!" Hafon jumped up and stood ready for orders. It was clear to Sabath however that Mayak wasn't like his father and not one for orders and the trio left out into the cover of the night storm that covered the night.

As Pentium's officers showed their presents in Tail Prime Mayak guided his two followers after a young female. "Now we've got her boss." commented Sabath with a whisper in Mayak's ear. The virus nodded with pleasure, his first taking was within his grape and only a matter of seconds away. The young female had left her group of friends and entered a side street on her own, she can't sense that there was anything wrong. The stream light may have shone of her face, but Mayak had waited long enough in the shadows and now he was ready he needed a bite of energy and he attacked. She felt a hand of her shoulder; she turned around sharply to look over at Mayak; however it was to late to struggle as his three yellow claws pierced her warm flesh. It took him only a matter of moments for him to take what he needed; he was about to let her fall to the floor, but Mayak stopped himself. "No you have a bigger duty for me...' he said to her in her controlled state. 'You will find and officer and tell him that Mayak is coming for Pentium and there is nothing he can do!" Mayak found himself chuckling as he took a long swig of her life force.

"Now go my slave let yourself be found!" and the female walked about.

"Time to go there Mayak!" stated Hafon sensing that the deed was done; Mayak didn't pick up on the fact that either Hafon nor Sabath took her energy they had only taken part in the hunt as they returned to Ieronim.

"Oh my sister are you the lucky one tonight, I have brought you back energy that will fill you. Soon I hope that you will be ready to past through your grief to come out with me."

"Let me feed Mayak, I want Main-Frame to hurt I will soon be ready and when I am let them fear me!" snapped Ieronim as she took her energy feed from Mayak.

A few hours later it was a disturbing shock for the officer who came across the Mayak's discarded lost soul. "I have found you!"

He saw the soulless eyes and remembered the information he had received. "Please now stay with me, I must take you back. You must speak with Pentium."

"Oh yes him, Pentium well my master talked a lot about him.' she stopped and screamed out in pain. 'Master as given me a message... A message for him!"

"Please now try and stay with me... One step at a time, I will get you back to Pentium. Pentium will be happy to receive any message you have from your master." However, he could see that there isn't much life within her to get her back to the Principals Office. '_Damn this, damn you viruses... What had she done, what right do you have to do this?_'

The officer always tried not to look into her eyes as he led the way, step by step he kept her moving faster and faster. She however would stop from time to time and scream out. "I must stop!"

"I can't go any further, why are you doing this?" And then on the other hand she would scream out to him. "Got to keep moving, I've master's message to pass on!"

"Keep on moving, you are slow should have found someone faster."

The lady did however stop and fell to the floor. "I have a message, it must be passed on to Pentium... Master would not be too please if I didn't. Mayak is coming for Pentium and there is nothing he can do!" and with that she had gone, she had fulfilled her duty for Mayak.

Following her aid in the past few days at the Principals Office; Pentium had Data brought to his office. "Data I have brought you here to offer to a place as head of the Central Protection Unit. I truly wish that this could have happened at a more opportunistic time, but you know that this is the situation we found ourselves in!"

Data nodded and replied. "I would be truly honoured Pentium, leading the defense unit will drive me on through these unquestionable time and it will give me the chance to bring together all our resources to bring a net around this viral threat."

"It truly pleases me Data that you have agreed to run the office's CPU's; there as been two further attacks now carried and these have clearly been carried out by the young male virus and I can sense that he is becoming more and more widespread and damaging! You will have the responsibility to monitor the streets of Main-Frame and to put your team out there as a office presents, Main-Frame will be take much safer!"

"I will not let you down Pentium, the safety of everyone here in Main-Frame is my priority now." replied the head of the CPU's understanding the responsibility that had been put forward to her.

At midday as the viruses slept in the chamber-pods and Data's father continued on his ordered tasks Data had brought together Modem, Install and Newbie to her new incident room located within the higher floors of the Principals Office.

Data had explained everything to her three colleagues; what their role as Central Protection Unit was and what they would be doing to protect Main-Frame. "We are to put together an individual sector plan, logging each route; street, path and alleyway. We will then more on logging every property; house, flat, shop and business. To aid the character's here in Main-Frame Pentium feels that we need a register; we will maintain a log of every body here in Main-Frame young and old, male and female. I will then work on compiling a memory storage bank; thing will aid Pentium and the others at the office!"

"We will help anyway we can Data, it truly sounds like a great and prosperous idea for the well-being of Main-Frame." replied Install sounding very positive indeed. Both Modem and Newbie truly shared his wishes.

"Modem I need you to be my brain and our office compositor, Install you've got to be my tech and lad guru, Newbie you will be the points-man and crime-scene examiner to the group and I'll be the field leader.' said Data setting her teams roles and responsibility.

'So now I've been talking with Install before and each of you will be give your own pad-units. You will use your individual pad's to keep a record of your progress; I will have an ultimate link to each of the pad records. We will answer to Pentium, all that we find will go back to him; we can lot let him down. He is counting on us to aid the guardian's!" The new group quickly started work that same day setting up their main hub.

Intel had soon received word from Pentium about the position he had just set for Data; his aid seemed pleased for Data, but on the other hand deep down Intel didn't take warmly to the fact someone had been chosen over him and he had been over looked somewhat. Intel would have truly liked the opportunity to prove his worth and to shine in front of his mentor.

"Now from time to time you maybe asked to assist Data; your valuable knowledge of Main-Frame could come in handy as the CPU's get properly started."

Intel nodded and quickly replied coldly. "I would be happy to help in anyway that I can that do seem to be my function around here!" Intel agreed hiding the bast he could his still disappointment. That for now seemed to please Pentium and the two continued on with their investigation.

Data used her pad to keep a record of information, she had correlated the records of both Newbie and Modem and wanted to have a second opinion and came to Intel in Pentium's office. "I have a theory on where they are hiding out Intel, I would like you to cross check my theory with Celframe's scan of Main-Frame to see if my team is correct."

Intel was handed her research, he looked directly into the eyes of Data and replied dryly. "I would be happy to run through your teams work Data, anything to find away to challenge these viruses!"

A few hours later just before the end of the day Intel actually brought his findings to Pentium rather than Data. "Pentium she was right; Data may actually be on to something. The sector Tail Prime, there as been a lot of black spots in that sector; we pull that then we'll no doubt find them!"

"That is some good news, no doubt Data is please...' he noted that Intel wasn't too quick to respond. 'Data as been informed, hasn't she Intel? After all this is her teams time and work!"

"Sorry sir, no not as yet. I came straight to you Pentium!" Pentium had noticed this animosity that Intel had showed Data and spoke with him.

"Then young one I suggest that you go and do so; her team the CPU's need to co-ordinate with Celframe a form of attack.' Pentium addresses the situation. 'And Intel I need you to understand that my decision Intel doesn't take anything away from you."

"But sir..."

He was stopped however when Pentium continued. "She is a brave woman Intel, she is a wise person I have no doubt whatsoever that she will be great things for Main-Frame. That is why I gave her the position of head of the CPU; if was nothing against you Intel you are a must trusted adviser and that will never change. One day you young one you will have the mantel of Head of the Principals Office, but you must show that you have all the right qualities and that means even listening to others."

Intel lowered his head and milled over Pentium's wise words and in the end he realised that the wise principal was correct, the young followed had stepped out of line and Intel agreed with his mentor. "In will head down to Data right away; let's hope its not too late." It was to late Data had ready gone home for the day.

**-9-**

Just after dusk cross Main-Frame in the white mansion Mayak had just left Dr Win-Zip with two cloaks over his shoulder, and even though he had feed only a few nights before he came to his sister with the colour fading from his features. "Oh my sister the heart of our father's eye, we have weakened after than I first thought. We must go and enter the city and regain our strength yet again."

"But my brother do you not feel the wave of the guardian's power over the city."

"Oh yeah I do, I never over look our enemies my sister. That is why I ask you to sleep for now."

"For now? Why my brother it is night we should go now and act!"

"No I have now been given something that could change our war with the Guardian's!"

"I hope you know what you are doing." replied Ieronim noticing her brother rub his hand over the cloak-covers over his shoulders.

"Like I said my sister, sleep I will come for you in the light of the sun!"

Dawn came Gijon's first slave moved around the mansion cleaning in a mindless state. '_Oh this is it, this day will change every damn thing._' He could just feel the power of the sun coming through the shutters. "It is our time to act no longer will I have to rest!"

He turned and saw his sister at the top of the stairs with Hafon and Sabath coming down he hind her. "Oh I hope their sun doesn't corrupt my skin."

"There is no need to threat my dear sister.' he held out his hand. In his hand was a cloak. 'Now please put this on. The cloak with soon change how you feel in front of the sun of Main-Frame, there will no longer be any shackles on us!"

Ieronim took the cloak-cover from her brother's hand and as she put it on she immediately felt the difference and with a smile on her mask stated. "We will drain them all!"

Just had he had originally hoped Ieronim didn't question where the cloak-cover had come from, the joy it had given her had masked her inquisitive side. "Oh my sister, let them regret their actions upon us. Let them feel our pain. Let them share our sorrow in the protection of the day!" said Mayak provoking anger in her key emotional mask.

"Oh they will regret it! Our father was our power, now it will be us who will walk in triumph." she replied stepping over to the window and looking down on the city, she once again felt the protection Dr Win-Zip's cloak was giving her.

"Together Ieronim we will have power in abundance after today." agreed Mayak, he too now feeling the cloak's abilities. '_This is it I will march side by side into the city, let them know the power we have. Father where you are now you can never hold me down_.'

That morning following his paper round Eide was picked up by his older sister from his best friend Back-Up's house and took him home. Eide sat slumped in the passenger seat of her pod looking rather down. "So how was your route this morning?"

"The stories are dark, there's just no joy in the world."

Data looked over at the young kid. "I wish I could say things that would make you feel a lot better, but I'm sorry Eide I don't think I can."

"Dad is still out there isn't he sis?"

"We are still with hope brother as Pentium and Celframe will do all that they can within their jurisdiction to find him and bring him home to us.' Eide pulled a smile, but Data truly wanted to do something to cheer up her younger brother and to take his mind off his troubles.

'I will see if I can get the day off and then we can spend further time with each other. A long day in the park lands of Switch and maybe a nice ice-cone."

"Oh that would be good sis, but you seem to be always busy."

"Look Eide yes it is a very busy time at the office, but I promise to make sure that there will be plenty of time for you. That I promise."

They arrived at their family town house. "Get your things together, wear your favourite cap dad got you and we'll be off!"

A few minutes later Eide was ready at the door when Data stepped. "So are you ready Data, its going to be a great day and I hope you've got some change for the ice-cones?' laughed Eide tapping his cap. Data looked rather taken back, but was pleased to see her younger brother happy at last. 'Come on then sis I've got a the sky-disk and a laser-ball."

However, Eide could see that Data wasn't ready for a whole day of fun and rather a day in the office once again. "Come on now Data you promised, so lets go yeah!"

Data smiled. "You are right its time to head out and have some time together, the CPU's have their orders and I promised to be with you.' but she stopped. 'I've just got to make one more log with Modem in the office to see if I can help stop the registration process."

Eide lowered in head, this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Yes, but knowing you Data you'll fine something else to do or get wrapped up with something else.' Data shook her head, but Eide continued. 'Do you remember that great speech dad always gave us about keeping your promises, today Data is a day that I need you to keep your promise you made to me!" he stated pulling her by the hand.

"I guess father was right, I'll put the call in now and hey you can time me." she replied.

Data opened her com-dail with the Principals Office and spoke with Modem. Pentium stood behind him in the CPU office; the head of the Principals Office stated. "Let your take the day off, for now her brother needs his sister."

Modem nodded and for now kept quiet and quickly made her requested log. "So you'll patch everything over to my pad-unit won't you?"

"Yes Data as you requested.' stated Modem. 'You just have a day with your brother maybe its just what you both need."

Data smiled. "Yes and hey who knows maybe it will help me too."

Data and Eide had pulled out at the lovely Switch Park, Eide looked out. Data could see the look on his face. "It will be okay, father is out there and soon he'll spend lots of days in the park."

"I know dad in out there still Data, I just wish he was here with us now."

"Me too little brother, me too." agreed Data.

"And hey the guardian will help find him!' smiled Eide as he opened the door and ran to the open fields. 'Come on sis time for sky-disk." he shouted back the spends sometime with her brother Eide, however their day comes to an abrupt end.

They sat down on the panic table, Eide's belly started to rumble. "Hungry there brother.' Eide smiled and looked across at the basket. 'Well I've gotten all your favourites so you'll no doubt be eating your fill!"

Data opened the basket and laid out the spread. "Oh sis this is just perfect, can't wait to get struck in!" Data handed him a planet and a small white wash cloth.

"Now wash your hands and get stuck in." Eide took the cloth and quickly washed him hands.

Data had putt out the picnic spread out on the blanket; Eide's eyes lit up as she saw all his favourites; turkey legs and chilli dogs, potato crisps, apples, cherries and strawberries, pretzels and cookies, a bag of gum-drops, a bottle of healthy potion and a bottle of fizzy fusion cola.

Ieronim came to attack Main-Frame in hopes of drawing out Celframe and hopefully Pentium, draped in the cloak. There was a loud rumble followed by a large explosion. "Main-Frame feel my wrath."

"Oh now it begins." grinned Mayak happy with himself standing from afar just in case an intense battle broke out he couldn't get free from.

In Switch Park Data looked up. 'In the daylight, just how could this be happening! Viruses never attack in the day!' Her thoughts cut back to her brother; she quickly grabbed Eide's hand. "We are in grave danger brother; we must get to safety!" and the pair ran back from the park grounds along with everyone else who was fleeing from danger.

Eide looked around left quickly and then back right; the character's of Main-Frame ran screaming and shouting. The viruses were here to do damage on extreme levels and even the young boy knew they meant to course harm. "Sister what are we to do? Will Ceflrame come and save us?!"

"No doubt he will little brother, and Pentium will send out my CPU's to aid him. These viruses will soon meet their end." Data sounding a little more confident than she felt their for a second.

Mayak saw his sisters uncontrollable power, the cracked a wide grin as he watched on as the character's of Main-Frame ran for cover. "Just look at her, oh her power is truly so damn great. I my have actually understatement her, but now I have witness just how great she truly is. Now Hafon and Sabath go to her and bring her home to me, it is time to attach her to the doctor's weapon." Hafon and Sabath looked back and forth at each other. "Well get to work you two, I don't keep you around to be a bystander now do I!" With that said and in a slight state of fear Hafon and Sabath leaped into action.

Data looked on in disbelief as the two large virus' carried away Ieronim. "Sister what's going on?" Eide looking quickly up at his sister for answers.

Data shook her head, she had seen it unveil before her very eyes, but deep down truly had no right or wrong answer. "Eide, it seems that they have greater plans afoot, that could have been merely a test or a show of force. We must not panic, we have the skills and task force to stand up to them! Pentium and Avast will see to it that Main-Frame is protected.' Eide held his sister's hand for further comfort and protection. 'Come now brother, I must head back to the office. I must link with Intel and co-ordinate what I have witnessed." Eide nodded for once he understood his older sister's job and greater purpose; Data pulled out of her shoulder bag her pad-uni and she sent a message to Intel at the office to expect her in.

Mayak saw Data and noticed her pad-unit, which was held tightly in her hand. He felt the energy that was pulsating from the small device. '_Oh great power and information that is stored on that one small unit; oh how I want that pad._'

Mayak had returned back to Tail Prime with both Hafon and Sabath; and his sister. "I saw something today boy; a device that our sweet Data holds. It emitted get power, I must know what is on that device.' The two virus stood ready to act. 'I will hold it in my hand and use all that is on the pad to gain Main-Frame and have power of the great office at it's very heart!"

"We await your orders Mayak our master!"

Their faces fell as Mayak shook his head. "Oh no not this time boys; you will guard over my dear sister and get her well once again. As I've not finished with her might just yet.' Mayak rubbed his jaw. 'I will have to bring in someone who can get close to Data without being detected; father once called him the shadow. This time I will call upon Canus; I my not like that viral, but this time he may prove of some use to me." And so he brings Canus back to Main-Frame to help him gain information on the Principals Office.

Canus goes after Data; something both Hafon and Sabath weren't happy about as they were forced to stand aside and wait around until Ieronim is well; the two brother's feeling like over grow sitters. Canus works is skills and gains Data's trust as a fallen character of Receiver Sector Sunac. Data and Intel seemed to work well together, compiling information for her pad-unit. The pair had come together with a basic way of protecting parts of Main-Frame. Sunac plays them both as guides them with his controlling words to log a sector in Main-Frame, so that the Principals Office can have a record of the characters in each sector. "This is your sister's big day Eide remember that, I don't want to waste any more time!" stated Celframe, as they entered the Principle's Office.

"In that case let's go." Eide said as he led the way to his sister's office.

Data was in her office hard at work sitting at her desk, she had her main computer on with documents on the screen, then with her lap top switched on to the right with further notice and images of the screen and then in her hand was her small pad this was connected to both the computer and the lap top.

Data was running through her last checks. "Check..." she said looking down at her pad-unit. "Sector containment notice check! Display sweep check and full sector scan wave check." she then looked on her computer notices. "Perfect there it is, my first log on the Receiver Sector." said Data breathing a sigh of relief. She soon packs up her things and leaves her office.

She meets up with her brother and the guardian and a tall dark figure; he smiled when he saw her. "Miss Win-Zip may I say that the characters here in the Receiver Sector are rutting for you all the way. What you are about to do will save a lot of characters"

"Thank you Sunac!" replied Data, however her attention was drawn to Eide's icon.

"Eide it is important to wear your icon with pride!' she said straightening it up on his cap. 'After all your personal data and codes are on her Eide, if anyone were to get those they could make you do whatever they want!"

Eide looked bad and nodded. "Thanks sis!" The young character stated as his icon clicked back into place. "I'm sorry, I'll take more cure in future."

"So Data are you all set?" asked the guardian breaking the tension.

"I think so, maybe I should go through it one last time!" replied Data worryingly, she pulled out her pad-unit and started looking at her notices.

Knowing Data Celframe knew that she was worrying over nothing. "You have nothing to worry about, you've been going over it for days now you are all the information and details to go and I think we should go right now!"

She slowly turned away with her pad; at seeing the pad Sunac smile turned into a sharp grin. '_Soon that will be my masters_.'

Data then quickly popped in back into her bag and said. "You could be right Celframe, lets do this."

The group had travelled across Main-Frame to the assembly hall in Receiver Sector; the three characters and the guardian walked down the corridor; Celframe contacted Pentium at the Principals Office. "Pentium we are in."

"Good work Celframe, keep me posted." replied the head principal.

"Well it looks as if your dream is about to come true." stated Celframe.

"Yes I can't actually believe this myself... Thanks for coming Celframe, I truly appreciate it." she said graciously.

Celframe blushed slightly as he turned to Data "No problem. Now are you ready?" She nodded.

Sunac stood ready to open the door to the gathering room. "Good luck Data." the secret virus stated leader her into the gathering room.

The room was filled with characters of different sizes, shapes and colour. Sunac stepped up to the microphone. "Welcome one and all this is a great day a day that will change this sector forever and we have Data and the characters at the Principals Office to thank for it!"

Data looked around the room; she could see the doubt and worry in their faces. Data then got to her feet and stood back Sunac; the character smiled and placed a hand on her side before stepping aside. "I have come here today to start our end to this viral threat at as plagued us." Her tone was calm and clear, the character's of Receiver Sector seemed to have stopped their chatter and had actually turned to list to her.

As Data explained how the protection log would work, the figure of Sunac had slipped away leaving the stage and hide in the shadows once more and ready to contract Mayak. The viral looked left and then right twice; he must make sure that no one knows his true self just yet. "Master Mayak, I have served you well, just as your father. Data is ready we must act now or the pad will be out of your grasp."

"I will give you the distraction you need Canus, my good followers will be there shortly. And soon you will come to me."

Canus smiled and switched of the com-channel and quickly returned to stand as close as he could to Data.

The doors to the hall were smashed in; stood in their place were the red and blue viruses, ready to attack. Data stepped forward and Canus goes for Data and manages to steal the pad-unit. Eide whispered to Celframe. "Wherever there's Hafon and Sabath then there's bond to be Mayak lurking in the shadows somewhere around here!"

"Be on your guard."stated the guardian to the young character.

Data then realised that her pad had been taken; she doesn't panic and quickly scans the room to see the figure of Sunac ready for the back of the stage. "Celframe quickly he's getting away; it was a trap. I've been played all along!" Celframe goes after him in hopes of stopping him before he gets back to Mayak.

A large black car comes towards Hafon and Sabath on the outskirts of the Receiver Sector. The blacked out window lowered and the two virus soldiers could see Mayak inside. "After all this time, all this effort and all the lies finally my plan to take Main-Frame will soon be at hand! When Canus comes with the unit-pad I will finally have it!" Mayak smiled.

Both Hafon and Sabath stepped in close to the car. "We played our part master, we are only waiting on Canus to arrive."

"Damn him, he should have been here by now!"

"But Mayak he's not here yet, no doubt in the shadows for himself!" stated Hafon happily informing his master of this set back.

"Hafon Sabath go find him and bring him back to me. On his knees if you have too, that pad is my key to domination. Blast him, I will not be denied." ordered Mayak.

Celframe couldn't stop himself from beating up Canus, it was the arrival of Eide that stopped him. "Please Celframe, don't become like him!"

Celframe knew that Eide was right, his moto is 'serve and protect.' who was he truly serving by hurting the virus. "You have one break whoever you truly are.' said Celframe, taking hold of himself. 'Hand back Data's pad."

"Oh what kind of an offer is that guardian; what do I get in return if I do?"

"You viruses are always the same, out for number one!"

"Well it hasn't served me wrong so far.' smiled Canus, as he helf his lip. 'So like I said what's in it for me." he pulled out the pad and waved it in front of their faces.

"Tell us what you want."

"Call me Canus guardian, you'll need to know it from now on out!" the virus sounding proud with himself.

"I would hold back the gloating if I were you Canus! I will not be played again."

"The condition Celframe is that you and your kind for now at least would be forced to protect me from Mayak. I have crossed him and I will not fall just yet."

"You have my word, when the time comes Canus I will stand in Mayak's way to offer you the chance to get free. So now was you said hand over the pad."

The virus held out his hand, Celframe took the pad. "I recommend that you leave now Canus, I you didn't ask me to protect yourself from a virus scan; after all it's your actions here today that have put the character's of Receiver Sector in grave danger. Data could have saved them and you may have just ended that!" The smile quickly faded away from Canus face and he snatched back his hand from the guardian's grasp.


End file.
